Anima Custode
by MayAlbarn
Summary: Abandonada en un orfanato y la unica pista de mis padres es que estudiaron en el Shibusen, pero... hay una historia oculta detras de todo, ¿en verdad quien soy? ¿que son esas criaturas? ¿soy normal?. Mi primer fic SoulxMaka y algunas otras parejitas mas
1. Chapter 1

**Ohayo minna! OwO**

**eto... pues este es el primer fic que hago subiendo a un foro y eto... eto... AAAYYYY! ¿por que me pongo nerviosa? -respirando varias veces para calmarse- tranquila, tranquila, nadie te comera ni te mordera -hablando consigo misma- Ok Listo!, espero les interese la historia ya que no tengo mucha imaginacion que digamos o tal vez la tenga muy escondidita ^^UU**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT snif snif)**

* * *

**Prólogo**

- Spirit corre – gritaba una mujer cubierta por una capa sobre su cabeza para no mojarse con la lluvia que azotaba la ciudad, llevaba un bultito en brazos cubierto para que este no se mojara corría con todas sus fuerzas y detrás estaba un hombre cubriéndose tambien, pero habían dos criaturas siguiéndolos a su lado como protegiéndolos –

- ya se Kami, mejor trata de llegar tu lo antes posible al orfanato y deja a nuestra hija allí, yo tratare de ver que no nos encuentren – le grito el hombre que respondía por el nombre de Spirit a la chica que traía aquel bultito–

- si – Kami contesto y comenzó a correr más fuerte teniendo cuidado de no caerse, pero le ayudaba una de aquellas criaturas con la forma de un zorro, llego a lo que pareciera ser una casa grande quedo debajo del techo y toco la puerta de madera frente a ella mientras miraba hacia atrás con miedo, hasta que una niña como de 12 años abre la puerta pero algo adormilada –

- si, en que puedo ayudarle – dijo la niña con una pijama, su cabello era morado, ojos color ámbar y tenía unas tiernas orejas de gata, bostezaba un poco pero veía a la mujer, pudo ver una mujer enfrente de ella que cargaba algo en sus brazos –

- cuida por favor de ella, te lo suplico – le dijo la mujer que miro a la niña a la cara ella tenia unos hermosos ojos color jade que llevaban tristeza en su rostro nunca se le podía olvidar a esa niña, la mujer le dio aquel bultito y ella al querer preguntarle algo a la mujer esta ya había desaparecido - ¿A dónde fue? – se pregunto la niña que volteaba a ver por la calle pero no había rastros de aquella mujer y de pronto sintió que lo que tenia en brazos se movió, descubrió un poco aquella sabanita que lo tapada y se encontró con una pequeña bebe recién nacida con unos hermosos ojos jade – que linda… - dijo en susurro y entro rápido al convento en el cual estaba despertando a las hermanas que la ayudaron con la pequeña –

- ¿donde la encontraste? – pregunto una de las hermanas que atendían a la pequeña y la arrullaba –

- una mujer me la dio – dijo la pequeña niña que vio un pequeño paquete a un lado de la bebe, lo tomo sin que se dieran cuenta las hermanas que trataban de calmar a la pequeñita, en este paquete había una carta, junto con otras cosas, lo guardo ella y volvió a ayudar con la bebe –

13 años después…

- Maka chan es hora de despertarse – una mujer de unos 25 años muy bonita y de pelo morado movía delicadamente a alguien que seguía dormida –

- Blair unos minutos más… - decía la chica bajo las sabanas –

- tu lo decidiste Maka chan – dijo Blair quien destapo a la chica en un movimiento brusco y le mostro una sonrisa, esta fruncía el ceño mientras la miraba era una chica muy bonita su cabello rubio cenizo, su piel era blanca, tenia una linda sonrisa pero sus ojos era lo que más resaltaba en ella eran bellos de un color jade – recuerdas que hoy iríamos a Death City para ir a la escuela secundaria Shibusen ¿o no? –

- ¡¿ES CIERTO? – Grito la chica que se levanta apurada de la cama casi cayéndose al suelo pero levantándose corriendo para ir al baño a bañarse y cambiarse –

- vaya, esta niña sigue igual como siempre – dijo Blair para si misma soltando una risita –

El convento era grande y muy hermoso, en este cuidaban a niñas y jóvenes chicas que fueron abandonadas, maltratadas o eran huérfanas, les daban mucho cariño y algunas de las que estuvieron más tiempo ahí ayudaban con las más chicas pero seguían con su vida solo se alojaban ahí.

Blair POV

- veamos veamos... ¿donde deje esa carta? – me dije a mi misma estando en mi habitación y vi una pequeña cajita, me acerque a esta y la abrí de donde saque una carta – aquí esta – dije con una sonrisa, mientras me sentaba en mi cama comenzando a leer aquella carta que decía _Para: Blair_ –

_Disculpa por dejar aquí a mi hija pero de verdad necesito que la cuides por mi, cuídala mucho, a mi no me gusta la idea de abandonar a mi hija pero era la única opción para que estuviera a salvo, su nombre es Maka Albarn, ella lo es todo para mi y para mi esposo pero saber algo de nosotros es muy peligroso, se que estudiaría ahí en el convento junto a otras niñas pero me gustaría que al cumplir 13 años la enviaran al Shibusen es una gran secundaria y supongo que a ella le encantara, ahí sabrá algo sobre nosotros y el director es buena persona y yo se que le ayudara, se que tu no eres una chica normal haci que has de entenderme, acompáñala y cuídala, te lo suplico, se que puedo confiar en ti, y si te preguntas por que lo se, bueno pues yo tampoco soy muy normal que digamos_

_Te la encargo mucho_

_Atte. Kami_

- ese día tuve muchas dudas de por que sabia de mi, pero creo que no debo sorprenderme ya que yo soy una gata mágica – dije para mi misma acercándome a una maleta a un lado de mi cama y guarde la caja que tenia en manos junto con la carta en esta mientras me llevo la maleta para ir al cuarto de Maka – Maka chan ya estas lista – le pregunto a ella que terminaba con su maleta –

- si Blair todo listo – dijo Maka sonriendo, y me sorprendi ya que cada vez se parecía a aquella mujer que me la entrego en brazos –

- bueno Maka chan nos vamos ya… solo tenemos que despedirnos de todas – dije y Maka asintió mientras corría con su maleta fuera de la habitación a la dirección en donde las niñas con las que ha crecido y pude escuchar los lloridos de muchas niñas y después una linda melodía, si, Maka es buena cantando pero no lo admite y le gusta cantar a las personas que son importantes para ella como están las niñas del convento, a las hermanas y madres, y a mi que he sido como su hermana desde que la conocí –

Maka POV

Todas las niñas me abrazaron y comenzaron a llorar mientras yo las abrazaba comencé a cantar una canción, no se en donde la aprendí pero siento que la conocía, todas terminaron de llorar y me escuchaban hasta que termine.

- Maka, te extrañaremos – me dijeron muchas niñas de diferentes edades a coro –

- yo tambien las extrañare, prometo que volveré, me esperaran ¿si? – les dije y ellas asintieron con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y yo sonreí al verlas después me retire para despedirme de las hermanas y madres que me cuidaron junto con Blair, ellas me desearon suerte y que me cuidara mucho, yo asentí dándoles una sonrisa departe mía y salí del convento, el sol brillaba y yo cerré los ojos por el brillo que me cegaba, para acostumbrar a la luz parpadee un poco y vi a Blair en un Taxi esperándome, yo corrí al taxi subiéndome, nos despedimos de todas con la mano y el taxi fue andando al aeropuerto – Blair ¿por que mis padres querían que fuera a esa escuela? – le pregunte a Blair que veía hacia adelante con una sonrisa en su rostro –

- no se exactamente Maka chan, solo se que querían que estudiaras en el Shibusen cuando tuvieras 13 años y muy pronto darán inicio al nuevo año escolar, tu solo divierte haya y tal vez descubramos cosas ¿no? – me contesto Blair con una sonrisa en su rostro, ella fue a la que mi mama me entrego tal vez le tuvo mucha confianza a ella y pidió que me cuidara que era por mi bien, pero hasta ahora Blair a hecho un gran trabajo cuidándome, es como la hermana mayor que nunca tuve pero tambien es como una mascota ya que es una gata mágica –

Llegando al aeropuerto tomamos nuestro vuelo a Death City estaba algo alejada y el viaje duraría alrededor de 4 horas, no era mucho ya que por carretera seria unas 9 horas y se estaría haciendo tarde para ese entonces y preferían llegar temprano, hablábamos sobre que sucedería haya para ayudarme a quitarme el mareo por ser mi primer vuelo en avión aunque Blair no ayudaba mucho que digamos, ya que me molestaba de que tal vez conociera a alguien que me guste, no me gustan mucho esos temas... me ponen muy nerviosa, pero que le hago… ella... es Blair.

* * *

**¿Les gusto? **

**espero y si**

**bueno dejen sus comentarios si es que les gusto, consejos de mejorar mi ortografia, sobre mi forma de redactar o lo que sea, ustedes diganme y yo tratare de corregir mis errores**

**bueno muy pronto traere la continuacion de este fic ^^**

**(espero no se me olvide que escribi un fic xD)**

**bueno nos leemos **

**matta nee! ^^**

_¿Review?..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Ohayo minna! ^^**

**eto... que les digo... creo que me emocione mucho al escribir esta vez XD, no habia escrito un capitulo tan largo... bueno espero que les guste... ¿quien creen que aparecera en este capitulo? ¡descubranlo! y espero que no les aburra todo lo que escribi jeje n_nUU**

**bueno aqui va el siguiente capitulo!**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT snif snif)**

* * *

**Capitulo I: ¿Anima?**

En el Avión hacia Death City...

Maka POV

El avión era lujoso, fue cortesía del Shibusen que nos lo pago, ¿Quiénes serán para que tengan tanto dinero?, y bueno sus asientos eran de un color azul y de piel, muy cómodos que podría quedarme dormida en casi nada, aunque aquí no todo era el paraíso y eso es por que me siento realmente mareada, aunque ya no por el viaje, si no por el tipo que esta a mi lado... ¿¡acaso lo único que come es cebolla o que?... vomitare si sigo a lado de el... me arrepiento de haberle cambiado mi lugar a ese chico mimado que "buscaba a su mamá"... ja mentira, lo único que pienso es que quería estar a lado de Blair y ella de tan buen corazón lo consuela y ni siquiera se da cuenta ese chico lo único que hace es derramar sangre por la nariz, pff aun siendo de mi edad es un pervertido...

- ¡ya puede dejar de comer! –Espete molesta al hombre gordo que comía, comía y comía y tampoco paraba de eructar, volteo a verme con la boca súper llena de comida-

- ¿diiirsjishte arlgo? –hablaba con la boca llena el tipo que por poco ni le entiendo, aunque... algo de comida cayo en mi cara y al igual que todo su aliento pegaba de lleno a mi, ¡QUE ASCO! –

- nada –dije algo asqueada mientras me paraba de mi asiento para ir directo al baño para lavarme, que suerte tiene la señora que esta a mi lado, ya que duerme tan pacíficamente y esta enferma como para poder oler todo eso, hay dios, como puede vivir ese hombre haci...-

Pase por todos los asientos y veía todavía como ese chico seguía siendo consolado por Blair y hasta parecía estar en las nubes, eso digo por la mirada que tenia, era perdida y a la vez alegre, vaya más pervertido no podía ser. Camine hacia el baño en tranquilidad y perdida en mis pensamientos con ese chico pervertido y mimado, ¡ay! ¡No lo soporto!, tan metida en mis pensamientos que mi me di cuenta que inconscientemente llegue al baño y choque contra la puerta ¡Auch! Si me dolió... me sobe la frente por el leve dolor que tenia y una de las azafatas preocupada se me acerco.

- ¿te encuentras bien? –pregunto la azafata que era castaña y de ojos azules-

- descuide, solo estaba distraída –conteste amablemente mientras abría la puerta del baño que para mi suerte estaba desocupado, me acerque al lavadero abriendo la llave para poder lavarme la cara, enjuague con suficiente jabón y me seque la cara con un pañuelo que siempre traigo conmigo... me mire en el espejo y como siempre vi a esa chica de cabello rubio cenizo, ojos verdes, piel blanca, esa chica que no esta nada desarrollada para su edad... Blair me dice que apenas estoy en desarrollo... suspire ante ese recuerdo, bueno tal vez tenga razón Blair en eso... Salí del baño y me dirigí a MI asiento junto a Blair, cuando llegue a los asientos, Blair estaba dormida y el chico hasta se la comía con la mirada, la anciana a lado de ellos ni se daba cuenta ya que tambien estaba dormida, vaya...- ¡ey! Tu, ya podrías dejar de mirar de esa forma a Blair –le espete al chico que volteo a verme de forma burlona-

- hasta crees que me moveré de aquí, estoy demasiado a gusto como para volver a irme a mi lugar – esto ultimo dijo abrazando un poco a Blair y viéndola de nuevo con esa mirada lujuriosa que juro, realmente juro que lo golpeare, pero cuando trate de lanzármele encima tuve que ser interrumpida-

- ¿Qué sucede por que discuten? –pregunto un chico peliblanco como de nuestra edad, sus ojos eran rojos y atrayentes, era tan... tan... lindo... ¡¿YO PENSE ESO? Hay Dios este viaje me esta afectando o ¿es el enojo hacia ese chico? –

- lo que pasa es que esta loca me quiere quitar mi asiento –dijo ese chico tan molesto respondiéndole al peliblanco, yo solo cerré mis puños con fuerza... ¡¿QUÉ YO LE QUIERO QUITAR SU ASIENTO? –

- mira... en primer lugar YO no te quiero quitar tu lugar... te quiero quitar MI lugar que tu me lo quitaste por ser un pervertido que sangra por la nariz –le mire molesta al chico y este tambien, juro que vi rayos salir de nuestros ojos y chocando lanzando chispas al encontrarse-

- ¿TU lugar? Jaja que risa me da –dijo de forma sarcástica como si yo fuese la mentirosa–

- te quitas ya o... – el me saco la lengua y ya no aguante trate de golpearle con un libro pero me detuvo aquel peliblanco sujetando mi muñeca, aunque bueno se lo agradezco... no seria bueno el tener un problema aquí en el avión por haber golpeado a alguien-

- sabes... no es cool hacerle eso a una chica –le hablo ese peliblanco al chico pervertido que si me soltaba lo golpearía hasta dejarlo en el hospital en coma-

- y tu que has de hacer para quitarme ¿eh? –le hablo al peliblanco que sonrió torcidamente... no me di cuenta cuando apareció un perro blanco pero parecía más un lobo y sus ojos eran rojos... este estaba sobre el chico y... ¡AY DIOS!, me tape los ojos al ver como el perro comenzaba a hacer las suyas en el pantalón del chico... ¿¡QUE ACASO NO VE QUE LO ESTAN ORINANDO? Me destape los ojos y vi al chico que se levanto de inmediato de su asiento buscando al culpable de eso, aunque me dio risa ya que parecía que el fuese el que se hizo en el pantalón-

- vaya, tan grande y te haces en los pantalones –se burlo el alvino y sonrió torcidamente... por cierto... ¿Dónde quedo el perrito? –

- yo no me hice en el pantalón, algo tuvo que haberme caído –dijo el chico pero a mi ya no me importo la conversación, si no ese cachorro tan extraño yo solo escuchaba mientras buscaba con la mirada al perrito-

- si claro y no hay ni un vaso de agua que te haya podido caerte –escuche hablar al peliblanco, pero yo me agache para gatear por el suelo en busca del animalito, ya sin prestar a la pequeña pelea, todos en el avión dormían, excepto las azafatas y nosotros tres que nos encontramos despiertos... y el señor que come y come mucho...-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

General POV

-¿Para que me necesitas padre? –Pregunto un chico pelinegro con tres extrañas rayas de un lado de la cabeza, de ojos ámbar y vestido perfectamente simétrico, detrás de este se encontraban dos chicas una era alta y de rubio cabello largo de ojos azules, mientras que la otra era más bajita y pelo rubio claro y corto, ojos celestes y su rostro era algo infantil, el lugar en el que estaban había un cielo azul con nueves por todos lados y algunas flotaban bajo cerca de estos –

- Kiddo kun, necesito que recojan a una nueva alumna al aeropuerto de Death City, es Maka Albarn –hablo alguien detrás de un espejo con una voz graciosa y alegre, tenia una mascara de calavera muy simpática y graciosa, un gorro negro al igual que una túnica del mismo color y de manos unos enormes guantes blancos, el pelinegro pareció sorprenderse al escuchar ese nombre pero volvió a estar serio-

- como usted diga padre –contesto del pelinegro haciendo una reverencia en forma de respeto antes de partir junto a las dos chicas a sus espaldas –

- Kid... ¿Quién es Maka Albarn? –Pregunto la chica rubia de pelo corto-

- pues Patty ella es... mi... –Kid bajo la mirada pensativo si el decir o no algo-

- Kid ella es tu prima p... –la chica rubia alta no termino de hablar ya que fue interrumpida por el pelinegro que respondía al nombre de Kid-

- querías decir Liz si ella... ¿era mi prima perdida? –Pregunto el pelinegro, la rubia asintió y este solo cerró los ojos un momento- si... es ella... la hija de Kami Albarn... la hermana menor de mi madre... –dijo el chico con nostalgia y tristeza en su voz –

- vamos Kid, no te pongas haci... mejor vamos al aeropuerto a esperar, y por fin conoceremos a tu prima Maka –dijo Liz-

- lamentablemente no le podemos contar la historia haci nomas –dijo Kid-

- ¡Kid! ¡Onee chan! ¡Vámonos ya! Quiero conocer a Maka –decía la chica que se llamaba Patty sonriente apurando a los dos que se habían quedado más atrás platicando-

- vamos Patty –le hablo Liz a la que parecía ser su hermana- vamos Kid –le hablo al pelinegro que asintió y alcanzaron a la chica, para salir juntos pasando por unos arcos hasta llegar a una puerta y salir de la habitación-

- mi sobrina Maka chan por fin estará devuelta después de 13 años... –dijo el padre de Kid un tono serio pero a la vez era alegre y nostálgico-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Maka POV

¿A dónde que fue el perrito? Esa era la pregunta que cruzaba por mi mente mientras buscaba entre cada asiento a ese animal, las azafatas me miraban extrañadas y de vez en cuando me preguntaban si estaba bien, yo les decía que si pero no me creían... seguí buscando y buscando, más no podía encontrarlo... suspire cansada y me senté en el suelo, voltee a ver al peliblanco y al chico junto a Blair, seguían discutiendo, volví a suspirar, bueno ya que importa tal vez fue mi imaginación... pero fue real y no había ningún vaso con agua cerca que le cayera encima... pff, me dolerá la cabeza de tanto razonar esto... me pare del suelo y volví a caminar directo hacia donde esos dos discutían pero...

- Auch –me queje al caer de cara al piso, los dos chicos voltearon a verme sorprendidos y a la vez querían burlarse, me voltee a mis pies a ver con que tropecé y lo que vi fue a aquel cachorrito- ¡sabia que fuiste tu! –Dije victoriosa tomando al animal en mis brazos que se comenzó a moverse inquieto tratando de escapar de mí-

- ¿e-estas b-bien? –pregunto el chico pervertido a mi, viéndome algo ¿sorprendido? –

- si, estoy bien, no me hice ningún rasguño –respondí y vi como el peliblanco se volvía pálido... no se la razón de esto...-

- entonces... ¿Por qué hablas sola? –pregunto, le mire extrañada y el peliblanco se acerco rápido a mi tomándome del brazo arrastrándome (literalmente) hacia donde se encontraba el baño –

- oye suéltame –le ordene al peliblanco, el otro chico nos miraba extrañado y tambien se paro hacia su asiento, seguro para buscar ropa –

- calla –ordeno iba a contestar pero una voz diminuta me interrumpió –

- cierra la boca o aquí mismo te muerdo –la vocecilla provenía de mis brazos y lo único que tenia en mis manos era... ¿¡el perrito hablaba?-

- ¿hablas? –Pregunte al pequeño-

- si y si no te cayas te morderé –amenazo el pequeño, yo solo obedecí, no se que pueda hacer un perro parlante, cuando íbamos a pasar la puerta, el peliblanco me tomo de la cintura acercándome a su cuerpo cosa que hizo que me sonrojara mucho, sentía su calidez pasar por mi cuerpo y se sentía bien tenerlo cerca... ¿YO PENSE ESO? Definitivamente creo que me afecto algo estar cerca de ese hombre que no paraba de comer cebolla o lo que sea que comía-

- ¿le sucede algo a la chica? –pregunto una azafata al peliblanco-

- no, no le sucede nada –la chica me observo, espero no note mi sonrojo, vi que sonrió pícaramente y volteo a ver al chico–

-descuiden no diré nada, el baño esta solo, haci que... ¡diviértanse! –esto ultimo lo dijo cerrándonos un ojos mientras soltaba una risita divertida, yo me sonroje mucho más, acaso pensaba que íbamos a... AY DIOS EN QUE ME METI –

- claro –dijo el peliblanco sonriendo haciendo que soltara otra risita la azafata quien abrió la puerta del baño, el me soltó de la cintura y tomo mi mano dirigiéndome al baño, y yo no entiendo ni el porque le seguí, cerro la puerta y yo asustada, nerviosa y sonrojada, me apegue a la pared soltándome de su mano ya que estuvimos dentro, el se sentó en el suelo recargándose contra la pared- lo puede ver y escuchar... se supone que no lo pueden ver los humanos estando en su estado invisible... –fue más dicho para el que para mi, suspiro y me vio directamente a los ojos, en los cuales me perdí- ¿puedes ver a Yuki, cierto? –me pregunto-

- ¿este perrito? Claro que lo puedo ver, si no, no lo estuviera cargando en mis brazos –le dije como si fuese lo más obvio, suspiro cansado –

- no pensé que alguien de aquí en el avión fuese una criatura mágica como para ver a los Animas... –dijo viendo el suelo, pero... ¿de que habla el? –

- ¿Qué es un Anima? –me anime a preguntar el me miro-

- un Anima es lo que tienes en tus brazos –dijo sonriendo torcidamente-

- el es un... –no termine de hablar ya que me interrumpió el perrito o Anima, lo que sea que es-

- si lo soy... me soltarías por favor... me asfixio –escuche en mi brazos al Anima y vi se quedaba sin aire por el gran apretón que le daba, lo solté en el suelo y este respiraba con dificultad-

- lo lamento –dije preocupada al pequeño-

- si estuviera en mi verdadera forma te comería entera –dijo el pequeño me asuste y me senté en el suelo ante su amenaza, pegándome hacia la puerta temblorosa, no se por que, pero sabia que era mucho más grande y feroz estando en su verdadera forma-

- Yuki no debes comerte a las personas –le dijo el peliblanco y este asintió situándose junto a el-

- bueno... me llamo Maka Albarn, ¿tu como te llamas? –pregunte al chico y el me miro –

- Soul Eater –contesto sonriendo torcidamente, sonreí al verlo-

- el... es tu Anima –afirme en vez de preguntar-

- si lo es –dijo mientras ponía sus manos sobre su cabeza-

- eto... y ¿me explicas exactamente el que son los animas? –pregunte a Soul, quien suspiro y me miro, acercándose demasiado a mi, me apegue más a la puerta, temerosa de lo que quería hacer, se acerco a mi cuello, ¿¡PERO QUE QUERIA HACER EL?- ¡ey! ¿Qué tratas de hacerme? –pregunte temerosa alejándome de el-

- nada... solo quería quitarte algo que tenias en el cuello, pero era solo una marca de nacimiento–dijo alejándose de mi-

- y no podías preguntarme o al menos hacerlo de una forma menos pervertida –le reclame estando sonrojada por lo ocurrido-

- para que quisiera yo tocarte... solo eres una chica plana –dijo burlón, apreté mis puños y le di un buen golpe en la cabeza con un libro mío, no se de donde lo saque, pero da igual, lo deje inconsciente y Yuki trataba de levantarlo, va que importa el, solo es otro pervertido, me levante y abrí la puerta dispuesta a irme a mi asiento y me tope con el chico que estaba en mi asiento-

- ¿trato de violarte? Vaya fue tan valiente –vio dentro del baño inconsciente a Soul-

- no, lo golpee por ser un pervertido como tu –le dedique una mirada asesina que entendió perfectamente ya que se estremeció, me metí al baño de nuevo para tomar a Soul del cuello de la camisa y lo estire fuera del baño, dejándolo fuera del baño, mientras que el otro chico se metió para cambiarse de ropa – ¿Yuki quieres comer algo? –Le pregunte al Anima de Soul, que vio a su amo inconsciente y luego a mí-

- si ¿Por qué no? No tengo nada mejor que hacer –sonreí y lo cargue poniéndolo sobre mi cabeza, para dirigirme de nuevo a MI asiento, Blair dormía todavía, pero yo me dedique a Yuki y al conocerlo pasando tiempo con el... aunque algo me dice que hay algo interesante en ese tal Shibusen-

El viaje ahora si fue más tranquilo, yo me dormí el resto del tiempo junto a Yuki que tambien tenia sueño, era tan esponjoso como un peluche y tan suave para abrazar, por el pude dormir tranquila... y espero que al llegar suceda algo bueno.

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Mi corazón late con fuerza, esta muy oscuro, demasiado para mi agrado, no puedo ver nada, me siento... ¿incompleta?, pues ¿que es lo que me falta?, siento que floto en un espacio infinito pero... ¿en que?, volteo hacia todos lados para después cegarme con una hermosa luz amarilla que resplandece en el lugar

_Ayúdame..._

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunte tratando de ver hacia la luz que me hablaba-

_Ayúdame..._

- ¿Cómo te ayudo? –pregunte, aunque no sabia de quien se trataba... sabia que debía ayudarla-

_Búscame... Maka..._

- ¿Cómo de llamas? ¿Quién eres? ¿Por qué me conoces? –pregunte, la ayudaría, pero necesitaba información para ayudarle-

_Soy... Sakura... tu Anima..._

Mi Anima... p-pero yo ¿Por qué debo de tener un Anima? ¿Por qué?, Pensé mientras la luz dejo de cegarme un poco y pude ver una figura hermosa de un zorro que me veía con una mirada triste, sentí como mi corazón se achico al ver esa mirada que era... muy parecida a la mía... tenia un pelaje tan hermoso y brillante, y no se diga sus nueve colas que se movían de una manera elegante, me miraba, yo flote hacia ella, hasta que de la nada apareció un camino entre nosotras, ambas caminamos para estar frente a frente, toque el rostro de ella, esta froto su rostro contra mi mano, yo estando con ella me sentía... completa...

_Búscame Maka..._

- Espera –vi como desapareció frente a mis ojos dejándome en esa oscuridad infinita y de repente me desperté, de nuevo en el avión donde ya daban el aviso de aterrizar, Blair estaba a mi lado muy sonriente y yo ya no tenia a Yuki en mis brazos... seguro regreso con Soul, suspire... solo era un sueño lo que vi hace unos instantes... me abroche el cinturón y le ayude a la ancianita a mi lado a abrochar el suyo, me asome por la ventanilla, llegamos... a una gran y ENORME ciudad en medio del desierto... tal vez... aquí encuentre a Sakura...

* * *

**¿Les gusto? **

**¿Les aburrio? **

**¿Se rieron? **

**Diganme en que falle para poder mejorar en proyectos futuros ¿si?**

**Les agradesco a: The Mad Doll ' Yami Akuma, alexiel evans y Leina-chan. Gracias por sus reviews chicas **

**Espero traer mas pronto la conti, por que ya se acerca la semana de examenes... NO QUIERO QUE LLEGUE ESE DIA! TTT_TTT**

**Bueno nos leemos**

**Matta nee! ^^**

_¿Review?..._


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola a todos! n_n ... y ... GOMEN! TwT gomenasai por la gran espera de creo que tres meses sin actualizarlo! pero es que tenia tareas, tenia que estudiar para examenes muy importantes y que aparte tuve un momento en que me bloquee al escribir! TwT ... pero bueno por fin traje continuacion... espero les guste TwT ... gomenasai! TTwTT**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT snif snif)**

* * *

**Capitulo II: Al fin Death City**

Maka POV

Escuchábamos los altavoces para que los pasajeros pasaran a su vuelo, los grititos de pequeños emocionados y otros asustados y llorando, el caminar de la gente que pasaba platicando sobre que hacer o como será su viaje en otro lugar. Blair y yo nos quedamos sentadas en una banca esperando junto a nuestras maletas, a tres personas que nos llevarían al Shibusen... suspire, saque de mi maleta un cuaderno y un plumón negro donde escribí: _**Death the Kid, Liz y Patty Thompson, favor de reportarse aquí**__. _Terminando de escribir me subí a la banca y alce al aire mi letrero, ya quería que nos encontraran, llevábamos aquí mucho tiempo, ¿que les sucede a esos tres que tenían que venir por nosotros? ¡Ya se tardaron tres horas!

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

General POV

Hace dos horas...

Por unos largos pasillos caminaban un chico y dos chicas siendo estos los que la rubia ceniza y la gata mágica esperaban.

- uff... ya hicimos esperar mucho a tu prima ¿no? –Liz le hablo a Kid que caminaba a su lado con una sonrisa –

- jejeje pobre Maka –reía Patty al otro lado de Kid, pero este se detuvo de seco mirando la nada, sorprendido, asustado, temeroso, tembló por unos instantes y luego se hecho al suelo –

- ¡NOO! ¡COMO HE PODIDO OLVIDARME DE ACOMODAR LOS CUADROS DE MI HABITACIÓN! –Gritaba Kid estando paranoico en el suelo-

- vamos Kid eso no puede ser... tu nunca te olvidarías de algo tan insignificante como eso –le trato de animar Liz-

- jejeje Kid esta deprimido –canturreaba Patty mientras reía y le daba unos golpecitos en la espalda a Kid-

- SOY UN CERDO ASIMETRICO, NO MERESCO VIVIR, MATENME –lloraba Kid en el suelo mientras golpeaba el suelo, Patty reía descontrolada en el suelo por la actitud de Kid, mientras que Liz solo lo miraba con pena -

- Kid vamos, tenemos que ir por Maka, ¿no estabas ansioso por verla?... –hablo Liz viendo al chico, y suspiro ya que la única respuesta que tuvo fueron los lloriqueos del chico y las risas de su hermana- eto... ¡ya se! Que tal si vamos al aeropuerto y después regresamos a tu casa rápido para acomodar para arreglar todos los cuadros de tu habitación ¿si? –pregunto Liz sonriendo esperando respuesta-

- no quiero... –Kid contesto haciendo que a Liz le saliera humo de la cabeza y fuego de los ojos, tratando de golpearlo –

- jejejejeje onee chan esto da mucha risa jejejejeje –reía Patty haciendo que su hermana se detuviera y suspirara-

- Patty... no estas ayudando –hablo Liz viendo a su hermana y a Kid con pena, _"esto ya es mucho para mi"_ pensó dando un largo suspiro-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Maka POV

Pff... Cuatro horas y nada... ¿Qué les sucede a esos tres?

- ¡Maldita sea! ¿¡Donde están? –grite frustrada en mi asiento, ya estaba irritada de tanto esperar–

- Maka-chan deberías calmarte –Blair trato de calmarme a mi lado ya que llevaba rato estando haci, ¿pero quien no? Esperar cuatro horas es mucho ¿o no? –

- esta bien me calmare Blair –dije dando un largo suspiro para tranquilizarme mientras agachaba la mirada-

- que bien Maka chan –sonrió Blair al verme-

- eres Maka verdad –escuche la voz de un chico alce mi vista y lo que vi ahí frente a mi a un chico de cabello negro tres extrañas rayas del lado izquierdo, un traje negro perfectamente acomodado... no se... de una forma... ¿simétrica? El estaba algo agitado, tal vez de tanto correr, junto a el habían dos chicas rubias, una era alta de cabello largo y la otra más bajita y de pelo corto-

- si... yo soy... ¿se te ofrece algo? –pregunte al chico aunque vi un extraño brillo en sus ojos al escuchar mi respuesta, en un pestañear de ojos sentí como me abrazo pero... sentí algo extraño en ese abrazo... un sentimiento cálido, muy extraño a mi parecer, ¿que será...?... ¿será que me gusta?... demonios, eso no puede ser, lo acabo de conocer, no podía suceder algo como eso... ¿o si?... tal vez sea por el hambre, no a de ser nada importante-

- al fin te veo, eres tan simétrica, te pareces tanto a... –escuche un golpe que fue de la rubia alta que golpeo al chico-

- jeje discúlpalo, esta algo loco –dijo la alta separándome del chico, pero se lo agradecía, estaba apunto de asfixiarme-

- descuida, no pasó nada –sonreí al igual que ella y la rubia más pequeña de mi estatura a su lado-

- bueno ahora discúlpennos las dos que por culpa de Kid no pudimos llegar hace cuatro horas –esto lo dijo viendo al chico molesta-

- jejeje gomene –canturreo la rubia de mi tamaño-

- bueno yo soy Blair –hablo Blair a mi lado sonriéndoles amablemente, bueno eso significaba a que no preguntara la razón de su tardanza-

- y bueno yo soy Maka Albarn –me presente cortésmente-

- Death the Kid –se presento el chico pelinegro de las rayas extrañas – y ellas son Patty –señalo a la rubia más pequeña– y Liz Thompson –señalo a la más alta-

- ¡Hi! –Canturreo un poco Patty-

- hola –saludo Liz sonriéndonos al igual que los demás-

- un gusto en conocerlos–dijimos Blair y yo levantándonos de nuestro asiento asiendo una pequeña inclinación a ellos-

- el gusto es nuestro –dijeron los tres al unisonó y después Patty se puso a reír-

- bueno acompáñennos por favor para llevarlas a su nuevo hogar –nos hablo Kid a lo cual nosotras hicimos caso y tomamos nuestras maletas, nos guiaron hacia fuera del aeropuerto y nos llevaron hacia una... una... ¿¡LIMOSINA! Nuestros ojos casi se salían de la impresión al ver una limosina, aunque primero el avión, después la limosina, ¿ahora que? ¿Una mansión?

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Creo que... hable demasiado pronto... ¿¡PERO QUE DEMONIOS! Si mis ojos antes se abrieron de la impresión ahora casi se me salen es que... es que... ¿¡EXISTEN CASAS TAN ENORMES! En vez de una casa parece una ENORME pero ENORME mansión, según lo que nos dijo Kid en el camino hacia acá es que ahí se quedan todos los estudiantes del Shibusen aunque comparten habitaciones, yo compartiré la habitación con Blair y algún otro estudiante que me toque al azar... ¿Quién será? ¿Será una chica? Espero sea una chica, ya que no quiero a un chico que comparta la misma habitación que yo.

- vamos, acompáñenme –nos hablo Kid con una sonrisa en su rostro nosotras asentimos mientras salíamos de la limosina, un hombre cargo el equipaje de Blair y mío llevándolo dentro de la mansión, nosotras éramos conducidas por Kid que nos llevaba por varios pasillos, caminábamos admirando todo a nuestro alrededor todo acomodado perfectamente... ¿simétrico? Vaya... esto es extraño...

- Maka-chan... ¿Qué serán ellos para tener tantos... lujos? –me pregunto disimuladamente Blair algo temerosa-

- no se Blair... pero creo que es mejor quedarnos calladitas –le informe-

- hai hai –hablo mientras seguíamos caminando hacia nuestra habitación-

Después de unos minutos nos detuvimos frente a una habitación, Kid la abrió dejando ver un apartamento/habitación, había una sala de estar, se veía muy cómoda a mi parecer y parecía ser nueva, frente a esta una mesita, había una ¿¡Tele de pantalla plana!... una cocina con un pequeño comedor, algunas puertas, me imagino que son las recamaras, el baño y no se que más.

- etto... Kid... ¿esta es nuestra habitación? –pregunte sorprendida-

- si lo es... aunque es pequeña, espero estén cómodas –nos sonrió a ambas... ¿pequeña? ... –

- no esta bien, es lo suficientemente grande para nosotras –le conteste-

- muy bien... Liz, Patty... ayúdenlas con sus cosas ¿si? –Les dijo Kid a las dos hermanas-

- claro –contestaron las Thompson que sonreían alegres-

- no se... –hablamos Blair y yo juntas pero nos interrumpió Kid-

- descuiden –dijo Kid mientras nos sonreía- bien, nos vemos –dijo mientras se marchaba-

- etto... –mire a las dos hermanas que ya habían pasado a la habitación-

- pues a mi parecer les escogieron una habitación linda... es algo pequeña pero linda –decía Liz que traía una de mis maletas y observaba el lugar-

- jejeje ¡bonito! ¡Tiene ropa interior con dibujitos! – escuche decir a Patty... dibujitos... eso resonó en mi mente... ¡DIOS! ¡Es la mía!... Voltee a ver a Patty que precisamente observaba mi ropa... ¡que vergüenza!, corrí rápido hacia ella quitándole mi maleta y mi ropa- jeje... etto... no viste nada –le dije algo nerviosa... me vio unos instantes y sonrió-

- hai –dijo de manera alegre quitándome la maleta, cerrándola esperando como... órdenes... –

- ¿Cuál será tu cuarto Maka? –me pregunto Liz, mientras veía como Blair se volvía gata y se recostaba en el sillón del lugar –

- etto... me pase por todo el lugar y vi todo... ahora si la observe bien...había una pequeña sala con una pantalla plana enorme a mi parecer, un pequeño comedor, la cocina, un pequeño salón de juegos, algunos cuartos entre estos el baño y dos recamaras donde estaba situado en ambos una cama con una mesita de luz un escritorio con una laptop, una ventana grande con una hermosa vista de la ciudad, un estante de libros y otras cosas más... bueno... no esta mal vivir aquí... sonreí y voltee a ver a Liz – creo que voy a elegir este –señale el cuarto que tenia puerta color rosa... la otra era casi un color celeste muy claro... pero igual me seguía agradando la de color rosa –

- muy bien –sonrió Liz y las dos hermanas llevaron nuestras maletas a la habitación mía y de Blair, yo las acompañe, ya que Blair se había quedado dormida-

- oye Maka... tienes muy poca ropa –me dijo Liz, a lo cual me sorprendió, ya que para mi tenia bastante ropa-

- pues... ¿Cuánta ropa tienes Liz? –pregunte mientras veía dos maletas mías y una de Blair... no se como le hizo ella para que solo trajera una maleta con todas sus cosas... –

- veamos... creo que 5 veces más de lo que tienen ambas – me contesto a lo que mi boca hizo que se abriera demasiado-

- ¿¡tanta! –pregunte muy sorprendida-

- si, pero bueno no importa, te ayudaremos a acomodar tus cosas –me dijo Liz, yo le sonreí y nos pusimos todas a acomodar las cosas, terminamos rápido y me invitaron a salir de compras, pero yo decidí quedarme a descansar un poco... al cabo ya se estaba haciendo tarde, les dije que seria en la mañana, las chicas salieron y me dejaron junto con Blair, que ahora reposaba sobre mi cama en su forma minina-

El lugar quedo en silencio... bueno no tanto, podía escuchar los pequeños ronquiditos de un minino, Blair, me daba risa al escucharla, suspire y tome mi ropa interior, una blusa cómoda y un short para dormir; salí de mi habitación y me dirigí al baño, era muy espacioso, para que describirlo detalladamente, sabemos lo que casi siempre tiene un baño ¿no? Bueno, tome una toalla que estaba ahí, jabón, shampoo, y demás, ya los del Shibusen tenían todo preparado para sus alumnos, abrí la llave de la tina para que se comenzara a llenar, me comencé a desvestir y me enrede en la toalla, me senté en el largo lavado, mientras volteaba a verme en el espejo... y seguía viendo a esa chica rubia ceniza de ojos color verde jade, de figura delgada y no tan desarrollada, ¿¡por que le doy tanta vuelta a esto! Me cuestione a mi misma, cuando me di cuenta la tina ya estaba casi llena, me acerque para cerrar la llave y abrí la fría para tibiar el agua, paso un rato más y cerré la llave, me quite la toalla y me metí al agua, el agua no estaba tan caliente gracias a la ultima fría que le había puesto, estaba agradable, me relaje ahí un rato, hasta luego de un rato recordé que me estaba bañando, y comencé a lavarme el cabello y y el cuerpo y tambien enjuagarlo, salí de la tina y quite el tapón para que se vaciara, recogí mi ropa y me la puse, seque mi cabello con otra toalla y lo cepille. Ya que todo estaba bien, abrí la puerta para salir del baño, y que para mi sorpresa, me encontré con alguien muy familiar...

- ¿Qué haces tu aquí? –nos preguntamos Soul y yo al mismo tiempo, si, Soul, aquel chico en el avión que me defendió del pervertido aquel... que por cierto... nunca supe el nombre de el... pero bueno la verdad era sorprendente encontrármelo precisamente en la misma habitación que yo –

- esta es mi habitación –respondí de inmediato-

- pues tambien es la mía –respondió el, bien... ahora tendré que compartir habitación con un idiota... y para terminarla pervertido... ¡Kami-sama! ¿Qué hice yo para merecer esto? –

- hmmm... bien... solo espero no hagas cosas que me molesten –le dije mirándole desafiante –

- bien... ya me quedo eso bien claro en el avión – me dijo tambien desafiándome con la mirada y con Yuki que subía a su hombro –

Bien mañana será un día largo... un pervertido en mi habitación, un día de compras... y tambien... el investigar sobre Sakura... espérame por favor donde quiera que estés... Sakura...

* * *

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Me falto algo?**

**¿Opiniones para mejorarlo?**

**Les agradesco a: Kabegami Amaterasu, The Mad Doll ´Yami Akuma, LuNaShinRa y the-lady-of-darkness-97. Gracias por sus Reviews**

**Espero ya no atrasarme tanto y que ya no tenga bloqueos en mi cabeza o**

**Bueno nos leemos**

**Ja-ne~! ^^**

_¿Review?..._


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi hi minna! n_n**

**TwT de nuevo tardanza! wuuuaaaa! lo siento! TwT pero de nuevo la inspiracion se me corto! TwT solo espero y les guste el capitulo... lo siento mucho en verdad! TwT espero que esto de la inspiracion no me suceda tan seguido TwT ... bueno aqui el nuevo capi de mi fic... espero sea de su agrado y tambn espero traer la conti pronto**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT snif snif)**

* * *

**Capitulo III: ¿Que es... realmente el Shibusen?**

De nuevo en ese espacio infinito en donde no podía ver nada... solo la infinita oscuridad... una oscuridad que no me dejaba ver nada a mí alrededor... y yo flotando en la nada... un lugar frio... donde no había nadie... ni un solo alma...

_Maka... búscame..._

- ¿Eh? ¿Sakura? ¿Eres tú? –pregunte, muy pronto comencé a ver una luz amarilla muy hermosa que comenzaba a brillar... pero aun haci la oscuridad no terminaba-

_Maka... sácame de las tinieblas..._

- ¿¡Las tinieblas! –Grite sorprendida... como era eso que de las tinieblas... ¿a que se refería?-

_Ayúdame... quiero volver a estar junto a ti... Maka..._

-¿volver a estar junto a mi?... ¿como es eso? Si yo apenas la conozco- ... –quede unos segundos en silencio y pude ver formarse la silueta de aquella criatura majestuosa acercándose hacia mí... al igual que yo hice lo mismo, la toque con mi mano rosando su suave pelaje, y esta acariciaba su cabeza contra mi mano-

- ¡Al fin te encontré! –se escucho una voz macabra, la cual provoco temor en mi al igual un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda y vi como Sakura se tensaba y se ponía en alerta-

- ¿Quién eres? –Pregunte de inmediato, tratando de ocultar mi miedo-

- la dulce y linda hija de Kami tan valiente como ella... que asco me das niña –se escucho de nuevo esa voz y en una fracción de segundos escuche el sonido de una serpiente, Sakura me vio rápido y sentí como me aventó diciendo un _"lo siento"_... comencé a caer a un vacio del cual nunca supe si tenia fin, pero... vi como la lastimaron de uno de los costados, el izquierdo para ser precisos–

- ¡Sakura! –grite mientras el eco de mi voz se escuchaba por toda aquella penumbra, pero me preocupaba Sakura, algo la ataco, no se que, pero...- ¡Auch! –me queje al sentir un golpe en mi cabeza, un golpe del frio suelo... Blair tal vez había dado un paseo matutino, pues podía sentir una brisa entrar por la ventana al igual que tampoco estaba ahí dormida-

- ¿Por qué tanto grito? –Escuche a un somnoliento Soul detrás de mi puerta, me pare del suelo de inmediato, dando un bostezo, y le abrí la puerta-

- ¿Grito? –pregunte algo confundida, el se tallo un poco los ojos y me vio-

- si... gritaste Sakura –me contesto mi compañero de cuarto, yo solo le mire tratando de fingir que no sucedió nada, no quería que supiera algo... es casi un extraño para mi... ¿Por qué debería de decirle algo de mi?-

- no es nada, tal vez solo soñaste eso –dije fingiendo no haber sucedido nada-

- hum... no se lo que te pase... y no se para que me preocupo por una plana como tu –dijo el mientras se iba cerrando rápido la puerta en cuanto vio que le iba a lanzar un libro en la cabeza, dejándome a mi sola en la habitación-

- no le contare... mi sueño a un extraño como el... –dije casi en susurro-

- pero a la chica que te a cuidado toda la vida ¿si? –escuche a alguien hablar detrás de mi, voltee hacia la ventana y ahí estaba Blair, la chica a la cual siempre he contado mis secretos... solo a ella si le puedo contar esto-

- veras... –comencé, le relate todo mi sueño y lo preocupada que estaba por aquella criatura, la cual se hacia llamar Sakura y decía que era mi Anima- y... eso sucedió... – termine de relatar-

- ... es una interesante historia Maka-chan... me podrías repetir el ¿como era la criatura Maka-chan? –me pregunto con curiosidad y en su rostro se veía que recordaba algo-

- claro... es una hermosa criatura, al igual que lo es su figura, es igual a un zorro y tiene nueve hermosas colas, tiene un pelaje bello y brillante, no se precisamente su color del pelaje solo se q es de un color claro amarillo, aunque siempre esta envuelta en una luz dorada, algo si que te puedo decir... es que... sus ojos son muy parecidos a los míos, un color verde jade –le describí, ella me miro y bajo la mirada pensativa, pero luego negó un poco con la cabeza-

- no puede ser... –dijo Blair algo en susurro, pero no entendí muy bien-

- ¿sucede algo? –pregunte-

- no, no es nada Maka-chan –me contesto amablemente, pero aun algo pensativa, aunque opte por olvidarlo, tal vez no es algo importante-

- ¿ya desayunaste Blair? –le pregunte, para salir de un silencio incomodo que se había hecho-

- si, ya desayune Maka-chan –me sonrió amablemente, yo le devolví la sonrisa y salimos de mi cuarto, ahí vimos a Soul y Yuki desayunando-

- buenos días –nos dijo Yuki que lamia un tazón con leche-

- buenos días –conteste a la pequeña criatura que sonrió y siguió lamiendo su tazón, aunque Soul solo miro hacia nosotras algo asustado, voltee a ver a quien veía realmente veía, era a Blair que veía a Soul muy sonriente y en una fracción de segundos vi como se le lanzo a el abrazándolo, vi como un liquido rojo bajaba por su nariz, ese maldito pervertido, Blair al notar lo que haría se quito de inmediato de ahí-

- Oye Maka, n-no te acerques... eso es muy peligroso... baja ese libro... por favor –estaba algo asustado y se acercaba a la pared quedando arrinconado, lo fulmine con la mirada y levante mi libro-

- Maka... CHOP! –le estampe un libro en la cabeza a Soul, dejándolo inconsciente-

Desayune junto a Yuki y me metí a bañar después de un rato, me cambie y me prepare para salir, aunque me perdí por los pasillos y lastima que no estoy con nadie, ya que Blair se fue a buscar trabajo, no se de que, pero fue a buscar algún trabajo.

- dios... ya me perdí –voltee a ver tres caminos frente a mi, no sabia cual elegir, era muy confuso este lugar-

- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? –Me pregunto una voz amable a mis espaldas, la cual me hizo dar un pequeño respingo, me voltee de inmediato viendo a una chica de cabello largo color negro azabache recogido en una coleta, su piel era blanca, sus ojos azules y tenia una sonrisa amable-

- si, si no es ninguna molestia –respondí, algo avergonzada-

- que no te de pena –me sonrió de nuevo, dándome algo de confianza a lo cual asentí- ¿Cuál es el problema? –pregunto-

- veras, no encuentro la salida de este lugar, quería salir un poco y conocer la ciudad –le dije a la chica-

- ok, entonces sígueme –me dijo, asentí y la seguí por varios pasillos, hasta que llegamos a la entrada principal y salimos afuera, yo veía todo a mi alrededor muy vivo, a pesar de que estuviéramos rodeado de un desierto- y aquí estamos –me sonrió amablemente, yo solo le regrese la sonrisa-

- muchas gracias... emm... –la mire, esperando a que me dijera su nombre-

- oh ¡cierto!, discúlpame, me llamo Tsubaki, Tsubaki Nakatsukasa –sonrió amable- y no se nada... emm... –me insistió a decirle mi nombre al igual que yo lo hice-

- Maka, Maka Albarn –sonreí y le tendí la mano, la cual ella acepto- pero gracias a ti pude salir sin perderme –sonreí-

- aun haci no es nada Maka-chan –me sonrió, soltándonos de las manos y ver yo todo lo que antes no pude ver por lo sorprendida que estaba al ver la casa. Podía ver un enorme jardín lleno de mucho pasto verde, hermosas flores por todo el lugar y muy distintas todas, una fuente grande y muy hermosa que aventaba agua hacia arriba, un pequeño laberinto hecho de arbustos grandes... bueno... no era un laberinto... eran dos para ser exacta. Voltee a ver a Tsubaki que veía a unas camelias que estaba junto a la entrada, cuando le iba a preguntar algo, vi una pequeña avecilla pararse en su hombro-

- Tsubaki, ¿ya me darás de comer? –el ave le hablo y yo me sorprendi, aunque no tanto, ya tenia a un animal parlante y Blair-

- si si, ten –le tendió la mano dándole algo de comida para aves, se veía feliz, y el avecilla tambien... ¿será... haci mi comunicación con Sakura en un futuro?... espera... Sakura... Anima... esa ave... ¿será su Anima?... le mire y se me ocurrió pregunta la duda que ataco a mi mente-

- es... tu... ¿Anima? –pregunte-

- ¿eh?, si y ¿el tuyo cual es? –me pregunto sonriente, yo solo le mire un momento, con una duda que cruzo por mi cabeza-

- antes de decirte eso... este instituto... ¿que es realmente el Shibusen? –Pregunte a Tsubaki-

- bueno... –suspiro para pensar bien en lo que diría- Shibusen... es una escuela en donde chicos y chicas como nosotras tienen a un pequeño guardián que les ayuda a calmar a las fuerzas malignas –dijo simplemente, yo solo la mire unos instantes hasta que reaccione lo que dijo-

- eso significa... ¿pelear? –pregunte algo insegura-

- si, ¿Por qué? –me miro incrédula-

- ¡No! ¡Eso si que no! ¡No pondré en riesgo la vida de Sakura! –dije algo histérica, Tsubaki solo me miro algo preocupada y vi como salían Liz, Patty, una chica peli rosa, una de cabello café, Soul, Kid y un chico de cabello azul, me miraron algo raro pero yo solo mire a los cuatro que ya conocía, pero no me dirigí a Soul- ¿Por qué no me dijeron realmente que era el Shibusen? ¿Eh?-

- etto... ¿no lo sabias? –me pregunto Kid algo serio, yo solo negué y el suspiro- chicos, vayamos a la ciudad... –les hablo a todos que se fueron caminando a una limosina que ya estaba esperando a todos y en silencio excepto en peli azul que gritaba muchas cosas, y Liz fue la única que se quedo junto a Kid- Maka, ahí te explicare bien –me dijo, vi como Liz se le acerco y le dijo algo a solas, yo solo mire, Yuki se me acerco moviendo su colita y yo le mire con ternura, agachándome a acariciarlo-

Algo aquí sucede y vaya que Death City era un lugar interesante, será divertido estar aquí, pero... Sakura... si recupero a Sakura... ¿la tendré que hacer enfrentar el peligro?... no quiero eso... ¡Por favor ayúdenme a salir de esto!... no quiero verla lastimada y ¿Que es realmente este instituto?...

* * *

**Listo! por fin conti!**

**¿Les gusto?**

**¿Les aburrio?**

**¿Me mataran? TwT?**

**Espero les haya gustado y no me maten soy muy joven para morir! TwT**

**Ojala no tenga corta la inspiracion :S ... haci que recen por que no se vaya! TwT**

**Diganme que les parecio ¿si?**

**Bueno nos leemos**

**Ja-ne~!**

_¿Review?..._


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi hi minna!**

**Ahora si no estuve corta de inspiracion! TwT ... y ahora no demore tanto! :D ... espero les guste por que lo estuve haciendo hoy y como no he dormido bn en toda la semana... pues me ando media muerta... haci que si lo ven medio raro... creo q fue por eso xDD**

**Disclaimer: Soul Eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT snif snif)**

* * *

**Capitulo IV: ¿¡Descubrimeintos! ¿¡Una enemiga! ¿¡Kishin! ¿¡Sakura!**

La ciudad era muy linda y como era temprano aun no se llenaba del todo. Las calles eran muy grandes sin tanta gente y apenas se abrían varias tiendas. Habían variadas tiendas ya sean de ropa, comida, libros, cosas de anime, videojuegos y muchas cosas más. Mientras yo me encontraba en una heladería junto a los demás esperando a que Liz, Patty y la de cabello café volvieran de compras, estaba en una mesa sola con Kid, y los demás estaban en otra mesa... en el camino me presentaron a los que no conocía. La de cabello rosa y corto era Kim Diehl, al parecer algo avariciosa, solo le importaba el dinero que por cierto quiso engañarme con un truco pero Soul salió a mi rescate... seguro ya la conoce desde hace tiempo y pareciera que ella le gustara Soul, por que no le quita la mirada de encima nunca; la de cabello café y largo era Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré... vaya nombre tan largo ella se ve que es muy apegada a Kim...; y el chico de cabello azul era Black Star, un chico muy hiperactivo que grita a cada rato que es un Dios... o algo haci...

- Maka ¿Me escuchas? –Me llamo la atención Kid ya que yo veía todo el lugar-

- discúlpame... –dije algo apenada mirándole después a los ojos ámbar, solo le mire esperando a que me explicara bien-

- Maka... Shibusen, el instituto que rige mi padre es un lugar en donde jóvenes como nosotros aprenden utilizar los poderes de sus Animas o sea... sus guardianes para poder proteger el mundo, ellos a pesar de que muchos digan que son demonios, ellos nos ayudan y tienen sentimientos... y dependiendo de la persona que los dirige es que será un gran guardián... ya que si tu no haces el pacto con tu Anima... alguien más lo hará aunque sea a la fuerza, y puede correr más peligro que estando con nosotros por que si cae en malas manos... si se pueden convertir en verdaderos demonios –me explico... ¿¡Demonios! ... ¡Sakura correrá peligro si esta sola!... iba a pararme pero Kid hablo de nuevo- Maka... tu Anima es muy poderoso... tal vez te preguntaras el por que lo se... pero... lamentablemente aun no puedo decirte eso –me dijo... yo solo baje la cabeza... y si, me había dicho Blair que venia aquí a investigar yo sola... Suspire rendida y solo baje mi mirada-

- bien... ahora he comprendido algo... –suspire algo resignada-

Soul Pov

-¡Oye Viejo! ¿Cuánto tiempo sin vernos verdad? –Me hablaba mi amigo de la infancia Black Star, siempre me iba a visitar cuando mis padres no estaban, eso significa siempre, y jugábamos a muchas cosas, él es el único que conoce más de mí que otros, bueno Kid tambien sabe sobre mi pero no tanto como Black Star... o por lo menos eso creo-

- Lo se Black Star, han pasado 5 años desde que mi viejo se enojo contigo por que le rompiste el jarrón favorito de mi madre –dije sonriendo recordando ese día tan gracioso y a la vez triste al no ver a mi amigo de nuevo, hasta hace poco-

- Pero yo no hice nada, yo no tengo la culpa de que se haya caído solo –dijo con tranquilidad, poniendo sus brazos detrás de la cabeza-

- si, como digas- dije sarcásticamente para luego soltar ambos una carcajada-

- Que linda amistad tiene ambos –nos dijo Tsubaki, sonriendo como siempre. A ella la conocí hace dos años en una fiesta organizada por mi padre, fiesta para buscarme una "prometida", ella era una de las candidatas, y la escogieron mis padres... pero ella no acepto, dijo que yo no seria feliz con ella, y sus padres la comprendieron, mi padre no, pero mi madre intervino y cancelo eso, después de eso nos hicimos amigos, y fue con la chica que mejor me lleve bien esa noche, pero solo amigos, nunca creció algún sentimiento en todo este tiempo-

- Gracias Tsubaki –grito mi amigo muy hiperactivo y yo solo sonreí-

- Soulcito y ¿Cuándo nos casaremos? –pregunto la loca a mi lado, Kim Diehl, ella fue a la que eligió mi padre como prometida después de que se rechazara a Tsubaki... aunque el compromiso aun no se ha decidido por completo ya que mi madre no la quería para mi, y aun sigue esa pelea entre mi padre y mi madre-

- no nos casaremos Kim –dije irritado, volteándome hacia otro lado, viendo a Maka hablar con Kid... esa chica si que tenia una fuerza y daba buenos golpes, aunque debo de admitir que es linda, a pesar de ser una bruta, tiene su lado lindo, y se a acostumbrado mi Anima mucho con ella-

- Mapache del demonio, deja de perseguirme –le gritaba Yuki al Anima de Kim, un Mapache muy empalagoso, y demasiado insistente-

- no te dejare mi querido Yuki –decía la mapache de Kim, se llamaba ¿Pelusa? ... Kim y sus nombres raros para un Anima... ¿de donde le ve lo de Pelusa?... bueno que importa-

- jajajaja –reían los Animas de Tsubaki y Black Star, la de Tsubaki es una ave pequeña y de colores muy pálidos, y el de Black Star era una ave muy extraña de colores azules y esta era más grande, casi del tamaño de un águila, mientras que le Anima de Kid, era como un lobo al igual que Yuki, solo que este era negro, con unas líneas blancas en una de sus orejas, pero era simétrico exceptuando sus rayas blancas.

- Yuki, ¡ven aquí! –le hablo Maka a mi Anima, yo solo mire, esta le sonreía... aunque... la felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos... ¿Qué le sucederá?... ¿¡eh! ¿¡Me estoy preocupando por ella!-

- ¡ayuda Maka! –salto a sus brazos y el Mapache solo miro enojada a Maka por salvarle la vida a mi Anima, Maka lo cargo mientras venían, Kid y ella, junto a nosotros, se sentaron con nosotros, yo le hice un lugar a Maka para sentarse, claro que era por que tenia a mi Anima, Kid se sentó junto a Black Star que le hizo un lugar-

- y... ¿ya arreglaron todo? –pregunto Tsubaki para romper el silencio que se había formado-

- si, ya todo esta claro... bueno... algunas cosas... –dijo Kid serio, Maka suspiro viendo a Yuki que le lamio la cara, seguro noto esa mirada triste... como tenía ganas de abrazarla para consolarle... ¿¡Por qué siento eso!-

- Oye, Maka, ¿Por qué no te vas del lado de Kid, Black Star y Tsubaki?... aquí estas de más –dijo Kim algo encelada, yo solo le mire molesto, ¿Cómo se atrevía a decir algo como eso? –

- hmmm... -Maka volteo a verle molesta, claro que por el tono de voz con el que lo dijo- no –dijo secamente, para jugar con Yuki-

- ¡quítate de aquí y dame al Anima de mi prometido! –le dijo de nuevo molesta-

- Yuki... ¿quieres que me quite de aquí y que te entregue a ella? –le pregunto a mi Anima, los demás veían, bueno Black Star solo miraba impaciente... pronto comenzaría con sus cosas de que es el mejor Dios y demás cosas-

- no, no me cae esa bruja –dijo señalando con su patita a Kim-

- ¿¡QUE DIJISTE SACO DE PULGAS! –grito Kim, parándose de su asiento golpeando la mesa, la poca clientela nos miro-

- LO QUE ESCUCHASTE –le respondió Maka, podría jurar ver salir de sus ojos rayos y chispas-

- ¡OIGAN CHICAS, MEJOR DEJEN DE PELEAR Y ADMIREN A SU GRAN DIOS QUE VENCERA A LOS DIOSES! NYAHAHAHAHAHA –grito Black Star con su gran energía, las chicas lo miraron con cara de pocos amigos-

- TU NO TE METAS –gritaron las dos a unisonó, y Black Star comenzó a quejarse, pero fue calmado por Tsubaki y mientras ellas seguían con su reto de miradas-

- ¡Plana! –Grito Kim a Maka-

- ¡Idiota! –Le grito Maka a Kim-

- ¡Tarada! –

- ¡Bruja! –

- ¡Enana! –

- ¡Tenemos la misma estatura tonta! –

- ¡Fea! –

- ¿Ya te miraste en un espejo? –Sonrió Maka-

- ¡Eres una cualquiera como tu madre! –le grito Kim molesta por lo que le dijo, de repente se escucho un sonido de un golpe muy fuerte, y lo que se vio fue la mano de Maka alzada y su mano bien marcada en el rostro de Kim, esta tenia su mano en la mejilla en donde se encontraba el golpe, y Maka solo tenia la cabeza gacha-

- ¿Sabes?... di lo que quieras de mi... pero... de mis amigos... mis seres más queridos... o de mi familia... la cual no conozco... ¡Nunca te metas con ellos! –le grito subiendo su cabeza para mirar a Kim, sus ojos estaban llorosos, bajo su mano y se comenzó a ir, se paro en la puerta de la heladería y con una pequeña reverencia dijo un "disculpen por las molestias" y salió de la heladería, corriendo hacia un lado de la ventana de la mesa en la cual estamos y pude notar las lagrimas que caían por sus mejillas, todos miramos, pero de repente vi a Yuki alarmarse y sus orejas se movieron escuchando, parecía haber presentido algo-

- ¡Maka! –Grito Yuki, saliendo por la ventana, la cual se encontraba abierta-

- ¡Ey! ¡Yuki! –Sali por la puerta para perseguirlo, y pude escuchar a Kim gritar que no fuera, pero yo no le hice caso, ¿Por qué salió haci Yuki? ¿Qué sucedía?-

Tsubaki Pov

- vaya... –dije viendo hacia donde habían ido-

- ¿¡Por que se van tan deprisa y le quitan la atención a su Dios! –Gritaba Black Star a mi lado y vi de pronto a mi pequeña anima junto a mi-

- ¿Qué sucede Jiyu? –pregunte, esta solo veía hacia afuera-

- un... kishin anda cerca... y viene por un Anima libre –dijo mi pequeña avecilla, me pare y saque mi cabeza por la ventana haci ala dirección que habían tomado, Maka no tiene Anima... y si no llega a tiempo Yuki y Soul... ¡Ella saldría lastimada!-

- un Kishin anda cerca –dijo Kid en susurro, me miro ya que era la única seria aquí, ya que Kim y Black Star hacían berrinches-

- si –asentí, esperando a que Soul pudiera manejar esto-

Maka Pov

¡Estúpida Kim!, eres una tonta, y yo que pensaba que podíamos ser amigas, solloce corriendo más deprisa hasta internarme en un bosque cerca de la ciudad, de pronto me detuve, estaba tan metida dentro del bosque... y no sabia hacia donde ir... Demonios... camine fijándome a todos lados a ver si podía ver algo, la poca luz se colaba entre las hojas y desprendía el lugar un olor a naturaleza. De pronto mi vista miro a un pequeño bultito sufriendo, una criaturita algo sucia, seguro su pelaje era un color rubio, estaba recargado en un tronco, parecía ser un zorro, me acerque cautelosamente, y me fije en su herida... era algo profunda y seguía fresca... mi mente solo pensó en una cosa al ver bien la herida. Imágenes de cuando Sakura fue atacada pasaron por mi mente.

- ¿¡Sakura! –grite sorprendida, la criaturita volteo a mi y le mire a los ojos, era verdes jade, iguales a los míos-

- Maka... al fin te conozco en persona... –contesto aquella criaturita, mirándome para luego caer desmayada-

- ¿¡Sakura! –grite asustada, y me acerque recostándola en mis piernas- ... ¿Sakura?... –

- grr... ¿Qué hace una niñita en el bosque... y solita? –escuche una voz aterradora a mis espaldas, y al voltear vi unas fauces grandes, era un el aliento casi llegaba a mi nariz, un olor grotesco apareció y yo casi quedo ciega por ello-

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunte decidida, pero aun haci intentando ocultar mi miedo-

- no te importa eso... ¡solo dame a esa traidora! –grito dándome ordenes, y abalanzándose contra mi-

- KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA –solté un grito que hasta hizo volar a las aves que se encontraban cerca... ¿¡Este seria mi fin! ¿¡No podría conocer a Sakura! ¿¡No conocería el secreto detrás de mi vida! ... Vaya mi vida... moriré a los 13 años de mi corta vida.

* * *

**¿Les gusto, aunque anduviera medio muerta? xDD**

**Espero que si**

**Bueno los dejo y gracias a los que me han dejado Reviews n_n**

**Me voy a dormir! :3 ... o por lo menos eso creo xDD**

**Nos leemos!**

**Cuidensen mucho!**

**Ja-ne~!**

_Review?..._


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi minna!**

**Disculpen por la tardanza, pero ._. ... la prepa si es dura... TwT y más ya que se empieza a acercar mi final... TTwTT tanto esfuerzo y creo q reprobare unas materias! Wuuaaa! TToTT ... ._. en fin... mejor tratare de ponerme al corriente para los exámenes en segundas ._. ... y aquí trato de al menos tratare de reponer todo lo que me tarde... enserio si me tardo entiéndanme que estoy en una etapa difícil de la vida ._. ... y más si tienes profesores estrictos ._. ... aquí la conti... espero les guste n_n**

**Disclaimer:**** Soul Eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT snif snif)**

**Capitulo V: La Fuerza del Alma**

- grr... ¿Qué hace una niñita en el bosque... y solita? –escuche una voz aterradora a mis espaldas, y al voltear vi unas fauces grandes, era un el aliento casi llegaba a mi nariz, un olor grotesco apareció y yo casi quedo ciega por ello-

- ¿Quién eres? –pregunte decidida, pero aun haci intentando ocultar mi miedo-

- no te importa eso... ¡solo dame a esa traidora! –Grito dándome órdenes, y abalanzándose contra mí-

- KYYYYYYYAAAAAAAAA –solté un grito que hasta hizo volar a las aves que se encontraban cerca... ¿¡Este seria mi fin! ¿¡No podría conocer a Sakura! ¿¡No conocería el secreto detrás de mi vida! ... Vaya mi vida... ¿moriré a los 13 años de mi corta vida?

- ¡grr! –escuche un aullido ensordecedor y una pelea entre dos criaturas al igual que un ardor en uno de mis brazos, me fije bien, enfocando mi vista en frente, se encontraban una bestia que parecía lobo... tenia heridas de antiguas peleas, su piel tenia mordidas profundas, su pelaje era un gris muy oscuro, y la tierra se veía en todo su pelaje, unos ojos negros profundos, sus orejas algo masticadas, como si en alguna antigua pelea ya se le hubiera arrancado un pedazo de estas, sangre seca al sus patas, alrededor de su hocico y por varias partes más del cuerpo-

- aléjate de ellas –hablaba la criatura blanca y grande que estaba sobre ella, mostraba sus fauces, y le dejaba pararse al otro... esa criatura blanca era un lobo... ese era Yuki... y era muy grande, del tamaño del otro. Sus ojos rojos mostraban enojo hacia la otra-

- vaya... mira lo que tenemos aquí... mi pequeño sobrino ha crecido mucho –dijo el otro lobo con voz socarrona, Yuki gruño-

- no eres mi tío, aparte... no te considerare como uno después de lo que hiciste –dijo Yuki con odio en sus palabras... ¿Qué habría sucedido?-

- vaya todavía sigues siendo rencoroso –canturreo el otro lobo-

- ¡cállate! –Gruño, mostrando sus afilados dientes con enojo-

- ¡no me callas! –El extraño lobo gruño, y se zafo de Yuki de inmediato, propinándole varias mordidas, comenzando una feroz pelea, donde se escuchaban fuertes estruendos de los golpes que se daban, al golpear contra un árbol estos se derribaban a su paso-

- Maka... –escuche una voz muy quedita en mis brazos- dejame ayudarlo... –su voz era forzada-

- pero... no puedo dejarte... ¡estas lastimada Sakura! –Grite con desespero a la pequeña criatura lastimada en mis brazos-

- pero... debo ayudar... yo lo metí en esto... –me dijo, aunque entendía sus motivos... no la quería dejar, estaba herida... ¿¡Como iba yo a querer dejarla luchar haci!-

- si haces el trato con ella, podrá sanar sus heridas, es tu Anima... ¡haci que hazlo pronto! –escuche una voz a mis espaldas, era Soul quien me miraba, se veía algo agitado –

- Soul... –le mire, el se acerco a mi, ancándose viendo a Sakura, me tomo la mano y la coloco en la frente de ella, posando su mano sobre la mía sin despegarla-

- vamos... di el trato... Maka... –me dijo viéndome a los ojos, su mirada era seria y tranquila, a pesar de que el momento no era para estarlo-

- pero... ¡yo no se cual es! –conteste algo desesperada, ya ni sabia q hacer, pero a la vez... los ojos tranquilos de Soul me calmaban-

- ni yo lo sabia... pero solo deja la mente tranquila, respira hondo, y concéntrate en querer salvarla –me dijo... mire su mano sobre la mía en Sakura y esta me vio asintiendo, voltee a ver a Yuki y la otra criatura, Yuki entre la pelea asintió incitándome a que prosiguiera, por ultimo mire a Soul, su mirada penetrante clavada en mis ojos, esa mirada que por alguna razón me daba paz y tranquilidad, le sonreí tranquila y mire a Sakura, me concentre y palabras en un idioma desconocido para mi salieron de mi boca-

- Il potere che risiede nella mia anima, ora è tuo, se mi aiuti nella lunga battaglia, il tuo piccolo angelo caduto, anima erroneamente accusato, ora mi viene rilasciato dalla dannazione eterna. Accettate? **(1)** –dije de la nada-

- Accettare **(2)** –dijo Sakura, aunque su voz cambio, parecía mayor... Algo haci a como la había escuchado antes, se parecía a la voz de mis sueños; comenzó a brillar de un intenso amarillo, mucho mayor al cual había visto antes, todo estaba iluminado en ese bosque, de repente escuche varios tronidos, mire al cielo y estaba oscuro, como si fuese a llover, yo que recuerde estaba despejado el cielo y no había probabilidades de lluvia ni de tormenta-

- Vaya... –susurro Soul, alejándose un poco de mi admirando todo, yo me aleje un poco de Sakura que comenzaba a crecer su tamaño-

- Soul... ¿Que... –no termine de decir ya que un fuerte tronido resonó, al igual q un rayo cayo cerca de nosotros- kyyaa! –grite asustada, saltando aferrándome a Soul, abrazándole muy fuerte, sin querer soltarle-

- Oye, suéltame –me dijo Soul, tratando de quitarme de encima, pero yo me aferraba mas a el mientras mas escuchaba los truenos y rayos caer cerca de nosotros- tsk... esto esta mal... –me sujeto por la cintura y me ayudo a levantarme, y abrazarme para protegerme, voltee a verlo y solo miraba los rayos caer- esto no es tan normal... ¿cuanto poder tendrá para llamar a tantos?-yo solo formule un "¿eh?" mirándole – ah... tu anima tiene un poder muy sorprendente... –dijo mirando- al igual que tu –lo ultimo lo dijo más para si mismo, aunque no pude entender nada-

- ¡ya casi estoy lista! –aulló Sakura, aun con esa aura a su alrededor, que brillaba y se extendía cada vez mas-

- pues deberás apurarte si es que no te quieres perder de toda la acción –dijo Yuki algo socaron, imitando a los típicos hablados de Soul, algo sarcástico, creo que esto le molesto a Sakura que se puso rápido junto a el-

- pues quítate entonces –le dijo mi anima sonriéndole comenzando a crear energía a su alrededor-

- ¿que vas...? ... oh dios –Yuki salió corriendo hacia nosotros poniéndose enfrente-

- vamos pequeña, veamos que tanto has crecido –gruño la criatura que nos atacaba-

- prepárate –dijo Sakura mientras su aura aumentaba y los rayos caían mas frecuentes y me aferraba a Soul mas, solo pude ver como Sakura elevaba sus colas al aire y soltaba un aullido muy potente, y una esfera roja que nos rodeaba a mi y a Soul gracias a Yuki, vi arboles desprenderse, mucho aire, rayos caer pero me sentí decaída, y ya no se que sucedió por que caí inconsciente en los brazos de Soul por el decaimiento-

Soul POV

Yuki nos protegió con una capa de fuerza alrededor de nosotros, vaya poder que tienen Maka y su Anima, me quede mirando como espectador, viendo como todo comenzaba a destruirse, los arboles caían y algunos se desvanecían, nuestro alrededor estaba hecho un caos, sentí como el cuerpo de Maka se desvanecía en mis brazos... y la entiendo... tan pronto cayo inconsciente Maka, todo se detuvo... tal vez en este momento se encontraban muy conectadas las dos, que terminaron acabando sus energías. Una nube de polvo estaba frente a nosotros, y no podíamos ver nada, hasta que al pasar varios minutos se desvaneció-

- ¡ey! ¿¡Estas consiente! –mi Anima se acerco de inmediato a la de Maka después de ver todo tranquilo, yo mire a Maka inconsciente, su rostro se veía algo pálido, parecía una muñeca de trapo en estos instantes, la cargue en mis brazos y mire a mi alrededor... ya no estaba la criatura con la que luchaba Yuki- ¡Hey!¡Reacciona! –le hablaba mi anima al de Maka, que yacía inconsciente en su forma pequeña-

- descuida Yuki, solo esta inconsciente –dije mirando Maka- llevémoslas rápido a que las atiendan- mi anima asintió, subiendo al anima de Maka a su lomo al igual que yo la subí en el para cuidar que no se cayera-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Maka POV

- ¿eh? ... ¿Dónde estoy?... –comencé a abrir los ojos, parpadeando algunas veces, hasta acostumbrarme a la luz. Estaba en una habitación de paredes claras, algunos cuadros de flores acomodados simétricamente y unas flores y un globo que decía "Recupérate" a un lado de mi-

- ¡Maka-chan! ¡Despertaste! –sentí un abrazo, vaya no sentí ninguna presencia aquí, voltee a ver de donde provenía el abrazo, era Tsubaki quien me miraba sonriente y a la vez preocupada- ¿Te sientes mejor? –me pregunto soltándome, sentándose en una silla junto al lugar en donde estaba-

- si... –aunque sentí un dolor de cabeza de repente- bueno... solo me duele algo la cabeza –le sonreí, ella busco algo en un cajón de un mueble y me dio una pastilla y algo de agua-

- gracias –la tome y deje el vaso en la mesita a mi lado- disculpa Tsubaki... ¿Dónde estoy? –pregunte-

- estas en la enfermería del Shibusen –me dijo, sonriéndome-

- ¿el Shibusen? –me pregunto, me levante de la cama rápido y me asome por la ventana del lugar- Dios... –admire todo, podía ver algo como un estilo castillo muy extraño y fantástico, realmente enorme-

- Maka-chan aun debes de reposar –me dijo Tsubaki-

- descuida, ya me siento bien, mira –comencé a mover mis piernas, brazos, cabeza, y a dar algunos estiramientos-

- pero aun haci debes de descansar señorita Albarn –dijo la voz de una mujer, su voz me dio escalofríos, y pude sentir como un aliento frio saliera de mi boca, voltee y mire a una mujer que pareciera ser amable, pero algo había extraño en ella, era alta, rubia, sus ojos color ámbar, era muy bella, llevando un uniforme de enfermera, que la hizo resaltar su figura, pero algo en ella estaba mal-

- oh Señorita Medusa –sonrió Tsubaki- gracias por cuidar de Maka-chan estos 3 días –dijo ella-

- ¿3 días? –pregunte exaltada-

- si señorita Albarn, usted a estado en la enfermería por 3 días, por eso es mejor que siga tomando descanso aquí –me dijo pero algo me decía que no-

- muchísimas gracias, pero prefiero estar en mi habitación –le dije sonriendo-

- hmmm... muy bien, entonces te daré de alta, pero debes de guardar reposo ¿entendido? Sino puede q tengas una recaída –me advirtió-

- por supuesto –aun le dije sonriendo-

- bien, entonces daré la orden, si quieres puedes cambiarte ya a tu ropa normal y si quieres puedes tomar un baño–me dijo esa tal Medusa, saliendo de la habitación-

- hai –respondí, Tsubaki después de esto me dio ropa limpia, y tome prestado el baño para bañarme en el, para regresar a mi habitación-

...oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo...

Soul POV

Desperté, viendo a mí alrededor mi cuarto con algunos posters sobre artistas, suspire y sali de mi cuarto, ahí en la sala encontré a Yuki recostado en el sofá, mirando el reloj, esperando... quizás a Maka, suspire y fui a abrir un poco la puerta de la habitación de Maka, ahí estaba el anima de mi compañera de cuarto, recostada en la cama, un poco preocupada, haber pasado tres días en la enfermería del Shibusen... supongo que si ha de ser una gran preocupación para ella, volví a suspirar y deje entre abierta la puerta. Vague hasta el sillón y me senté en este tambien viendo el reloj que se encontraba en el lugar, encendí la tele un momento pero observaba más aquel aparato que marcaba los minutos, pasaron algunos minutos, cuando escuche la puerta abrirse y una vocecilla un tanto infantil y tierna.

- Estoy en casa –era la voz de Maka, voltee y la vi entrar junto a Tsubaki, Maka llevaba una falda roja y una blusa negra y su pelo suelto, unos converse negros y en su rostro una sonrisa-

- ¡Bienvenida! –salto mi anima muy feliz, asomándose por el respaldo del sofá, moviendo su cola-

- ¡Hola Yuki! –llamo Maka muy alegre a mi anima-

- ¡Maka! –escuche una vocecita, voltee a ver hacia la habitación de Maka y de esta salió su anima, que corría directo a ella, dando un salto, llegando a sus brazos-

- ¡Sakura! –gritaba de alegría estas dando vueltas por la habitación-

- pff... que escandalosas –dije como fastidiado, pero la verdad estaba feliz por ellas-

- no les digas haci Soul-kun, ellas se acaban de verse después de ser separadas en el momento que se encontraron, haci que entiéndelas –me dijo mi amiga con sus típicas sonrisas, yo solo suspire y le sonreí, dándome la vuelta para ver la televisión-

- claro que comprendo Tsubaki –le respondí bajo cuando ella se recargo en el sofá, solo ella escuchándome, volviéndome a sonreír-

-creo que le has tomado cariño en estos días ¿verdad? –me pregunto de la nada, haciéndome voltear a verla algo alterado-

- ¡oye no es es lo que piensas! –le respondí algo exaltado, no me esperaba eso la verdad, pero no, no le he tomado cariño a esa chiquilla-

- bien como digas Soul –me dijo sonriendo, para luego acercarse a Maka y platicar con ella, no se de que, pero platicaban muy animadamente, suspire y mire a Maka-

- Bienvenida a casa Maka –dije en voz suave sonriendo, mi anima me sonrio y nos pusimos a ver la tele ambos, que cosas sucederán en el futuro, no lo se, pero espero pasen cosas buenas... y no vuelva a repetirse algo peor como lo de hace tres días...

**Bueno y aquí termina el capi que les debía :)**

**¿Les gusto? ¿cren que le falto algo? ¿hay algo que deba de mejorar?**

**Bueno y aquí los significados de lo que esta en otros idiomas xD ... creo que era italiano o.o ... si italiano xD ... si no ando medio rara que ni recuerdo idiomas pero su significado es este**

**(1) El poder que reside en mí alma, ahora es tuyo, si me ayudas en la larga batalla, tu pequeño ángel caído, alma culpada por error, ahora te dejo en libertad de tu condena eterna. ¿Aceptas?**

**(2) Acepto**

**Bueno, me despido con esto, y si me tardo de nuevo, enserio entiéndanme que estoy en un momento difícil TwT ... que a pesar de q no pasare algunas materias aun haci le echare ganas a la prepa TwT ...**

**Nos vemos todos!**

**Nos leemos~ :3**

_¿Review?..._


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi minna!**

**Jeje gomenasai si les quedo algo confuso lo que escribí en el capitulo anterior... pero me estaba durmiendo cuando lo escribía xDD ... y la verdad me estaba durmiendo que hasta me estaba quedando dormida cuando me bañaba ._.U y para acabarla estaba durmiéndome parada en la regadera ._.U (aun me acuerdo de ese día xD)... en fin! xD trato de sacar continuación lo más prontito posible xD y bueno aquí la continuación, espero les guste**** XD**

**Disclaimer:**** Soul Eater y ninguno de sus personajes me pertenece (lamentablemente TTwTT snif snif)... solo los que invento son míos xD**

* * *

**Capitulo VI: Mi primer beso...**

General POV

La facha del lugar era algo tenebrosa, oscura, parecía ser un castillo ya siendo puras ruinas, telarañas en algunos lugares con arañas apunto de comer a sus presas atrapadas en sus trampas, murciélagos chillando volando por los pasillos, pero en el fondo del castillo, una habitación amplia, en la habitación principal del Rey, donde el trono esta situado al frente

- ¡Ahhh! ¡Por que no has hecho un buen trabajo Storm! –Gritaba furiosa la voz de una mujer, escondida tras las sombras-

- lo siento mucho... no volverá a suceder –contestaba un lobo algo ensangrentado, con heridas en su cuerpo y algunas quemaduras, aquel con el cual lucharon las animas de Soul y Maka-

- ¡Que no se vuelva a repetir Storm! ¡Sino no te lo perdono nunca y veras cual es mi verdadero poder! –esa voz volvió a salir de las sombras, aun en su tono molesto-

- Claro señorita, no volverá a suceder –el lobo hizo una reverencia y salió un poco cojo, metiéndose por un pasillo, caminando hasta llegar a una habitación que estaba algo intacta, se subió a una cama q estaba ahí, recostándose, cerrando sus ojos mientras un aura oscura lo regodeaba- Me las pagaran todos... –dijo el lobo con rencor en su voz-

Mientras en la sala principal, aun en la oscuridad se escuchaban los reproches de una mujer.

- ¡me las pagaras hija de Kami! –se escuchaba la voz macabra de la mujer, y desde un lado saliendo unas serpientes comenzando a salir para quien sabe que hacer-

...oOoOoOoOoOo...

Maka POV

- Maka ¿Qué es eso? –Me preguntaba mi anima señalando varios puestos, mientras nosotras caminábamos por la ciudad, iba junto a Tsubaki y Jiyu, el anima de ella. Le teníamos que contestar cada pregunta como: "una pizzería" "un puesto de revistas" "un señor... o ¿es señora?" y cosas como esas, esta ultima nos escucho la ¿señora? ... y nos comenzó a perseguir diciéndonos que era una mujer bella que unas chiquillas como nosotras no comprendían su gran belleza- Maka, Tsubaki, Jiyu... ¿Qué son esas bolas de pelo blanco con cosas sobre ellas? –nos pregunto de la nada- volteamos a todos lados buscando algo como ella lo decía, pero no encontrábamos nada hasta que encontramos a Liz y Patty en una tienda de ropa junto a dos animales blancos-

- ¡oh! Te has de referir a Blanche y Bianco –le dijo Tsubaki-

- ¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntamos ambas-

- Son las animas de Liz y Patty, estando de compras ellos llevan accesorios que les compran y muy gustosas ellos aceptan–nos contesto Jiyu-

- son muy parecidos a unos Podle, el pequeño es de Liz se llama Blanche y el más grandecito de Patty que es Bianco –nos dijo Tsubaki-

- ¡oh! –Contestamos yo y mi anima asombradas-

- y... ¿Qué son esos bultos tirados que se mueven bajo esas bolsas de compras? –señalo hacia el mismo lugar, de seguro a las bolsas de compras con ropa, accesorios y demás cosas para Liz y Patty y sus animas-

- el gran ore-sama no será vencido por estas simples bolsas –se escuchaba debajo de las bolsas, pero muy apenas-

- ¡soy un cerdo asimétrico! ¡No merezco ver esta asimetría de bolsas! ¡Mátenme! –se escuchaba bajo las bolsas-

- ¡esto no es cool! –se escucho tambien-

- los chicos... –suspiramos y los vimos con pena, muy y apenas se veían sus piernas, era lo único, no se veían sus cuerpos-

- entonces... si ellos están ahí... ¿donde esta Yuki? –Pregunto mi anima-

- creo que ya te gusto Yuki, Sakura –le dije a mi anima que desvió rápido la mirada y me dio la espalda-

- claro que no, es muy molesto, solo me esta molestando –me dijo volteando a verme y solo sonreí al verla-

- pobres de los chicos –rio un poco Tsubaki al ver como muy poco se podían mover nuestros amigos-

- y esas colas y... ¿alas? ¿Que son? –Nos pregunto Sakura-

- son Yuki, Mort y Shadow –dijo Jiyu, y nosotras solo reímos al verlos-

- y aquí pueden ver a unos chicos aplastados por muchas bolsas –se escucho la voz de una mujer, todos volteamos a ver hacia esta y se veía a un grupo de chicos atrás de esta mujer, era una guía turística mostrándoles la ciudad-

- ¡y esa de ahí es una pecho plano! –dijo un chico entre todos apuntándome, y muchos se rieron por lo que dijo, yo solo lo mire molesta, esa voz, ese chico, se me era muy conocido-

- ¡oye! ¡Cállate pervertido! –le grite-

- ¡no me callas plana! –me desafío-

- Maka... –intente golpearlo, pero Tsubaki me detuvo-

- jeje tranquila Maka-chan –me quito el libro en un pequeño descuido, la verdad ni me di cuenta de cuando me lo quito, pero se lo dio a Sakura que se lo llevo como buen perro que se lleva un hueso a enterrar, yo aun haci seguía discutiendo con el chico y los demás apostaban quien ganaba la pelea-

- ¿¡Que sucede! –se escuchaba debajo de las bolsas a Kid-

- ¿¡Quien esta ahí! –se escuchaba la voz de Soul-

- ... –después nada, yo me esperaba al egocéntrico, pero de la nada mientras discutía con el chico, ¡taran! Lo que menos se esperaba (nótese mi sarcasmo), el egocéntrico de Black Star apareció saltando, tirando todas las bolsas a un lado, asiendo que pudieran respirar al fin Soul y Kid que tomaban aire como si jamás lo iban a volver a respirar, al igual que sus animas que entraron a la tienda a esconderse... eso creo- ¡YAHOO! AQUÍ ESTA SU DIOS, PARA ILUMINARLES EL DIA SIMPLES MORTALES VIAJEROS, ¡ADMIREN AL GRAN ORE-SAMA! ¡EL UNICO QUE NO VERAN NUNCA MÁS EN SU VIDA! NYAJAJAJAJA –bien, esa fue su gran entrada-

- hiciste algo bueno mono de circo –decía Kid con voz inaudible-

- gracias viejo –respondió Soul igual que Kid-

- etto... –todos nos quedamos viendo la escena petrificados, no sabia si ir a ayudar a los chicos que les costaba respirar o solo ver y decir "No los conozco" mientras salgo corriendo-

- jeje –rio nerviosa Tsubaki aplaudiéndole al chico, yo solo la mire al igual que todos y Black Star siguió con su egocentrismo-

- ¡BLACK STAR! –se escucho un grito que hizo que hasta las aves del lugar se espantaran, Jiyu solo se escondió detrás de Tsubaki y las animas de los chicos, y de Liz y Patty corrieron hacia nosotras al igual que los chicos, ya que nos refugiábamos todos juntos con los turistas-

- jeje ¡bum! ¡bum! –decía Patty mientras reía descontrolada-

- ¡NYAJAJAJAJA! DE SEGURO QUIERES MI AUTOGRAFO ¿VERDAD LIZ? NYAJAJAJA –gritaba Black Star-

- no... ¡lo que quiero es matarte! –grito esta, y Black Star corrió, todas las bolsas quedaron en el suelo, no se escuchaba ningún ruido, solo escuchaba nuestros alientos acelerados, a lo lejos el llorido de un bebe, y tambien se escuchaban los gritos de Black Star y Liz, hasta que de pronto Patty comenzó a reír descontrolada en el suelo gritando lo gracioso que era ver a su hermana perseguir a nuestro amigo y de la nada grito Kid "Esto no es simétrico" y se puso a acomodar todas las bolsas que tiro Black Star-

- oye Maka, se que soy cool, pero no es para que me agarres a mi –escuche la voz arrogante de Soul a mi lado-

- y tambien a mi... planita~ -canturreo el chico pervertido del avión-

- ¿eh? –voltee a ver a mis brazos, exacto, los tenia agarrados a los dos, los solté rápido, estando sonrojada y me fui con Tsubaki- fue un error –me defendí-

- aja, si claro –dijeron los dos con sarcasmo-

- jaja –rieron los turistas, al igual que Patty-

- Maka~ con ellos dos~ jaja –reía y reía, yo solo me sonrojaba un poco más y Tsubaki me decía que me tranquilizara-

- no me importa, al cabo, no me gustan las planitas –dijo el perver-

- lo mismo digo, un chico tan cool como yo no andaría con una planita como ella –dijo obviamente Soul, ya que el siempre esta con sus "cool", los dos rieron, al igual que los turistas, entre ellos chocaron sus manos a carcajadas-

- Sakura... –le hable a mi anima que llego corriendo de no se donde con mi libro, Tsubaki solo dio un paso hacia atrás-

- chicos... vamos a comer helado –les dijo a las animas que se fueron a la heladería cercana- las vemos haya –nos grito Tsubaki algo lejos, ya que comenzaron a correr-

- si –le conteste, tome mi libro y los turistas empezaron a tomar muchas fotos, Sakura se sentó en el suelo y comenzó a mover la colita feliz-

- Maka... –comencé a decir, mientras elevaba mi libro-

- Ma-Maka... no... ¿Q-Qué ha-haces? –decía Soul dando pasos hacia atrás, el chico lo imito, entendiendo la amenaza-

- ¡CHOP! –les incruste mi libro a ambos, dejándolos inconscientes con un charquito de sangre ambos-

- ¡LO LOGRE! –grito Kid, todos voltearon a ver y comenzaron a tomar fotos de una escultura simétrica que hizo Kid con las bolsas, Patty aplaudía y yo solo suspire, mire a los chicos y me fui junto a Sakura-

...oOoOoOoOoOo...

El tiempo paso, llegue a mi habitación, estaba cansada, después de todo lo sucedido, fuimos a comer helado, rato más tarde, Liz y Patty nos encontraron a Tsubaki y a mi, y nos arrastraron al centro comercial, al igual que fuimos a un salón de belleza donde había de TODO, me arreglaron el cabello, cuidaron mi piel, dieron masajes, sauna, me arreglaron las uñas y muchas cosas mas. Compramos muchas cosas, haci que llevaba muchas bolsas y me hicieron volver con uno de los conjuntos que compramos. Un short de mezclilla algo corto, una blusa naranja de manga caída, pero claro tenia unos tirantes negros que sujetaban la blusa, unas zapatillas naranjas con unas calcetas largas de rayas naranjas y blancas, mi cabello lo rizaron, me maquillaron leve, mis uñas las pintaron con unos lindos decorados de mariposas. A mi anima la bañaron, la peinaron, le cortaron las uñas, le lavaron los dientes y de más. Yuki desde hace tiempo había regresado, después de comer el helado, regreso a donde lo había dejado, al igual que las animas de los demás, claro nos volvimos a topar con las de Liz y Patty. Escuche risas dentro del lugar, así que comencé ha abrir la puerta de la habitación, en cuando la abrí ahí vi dos pesadillas.

- etto... –los mire, ellos me miraron y se taparon la boca, seguro querían reírse- ya se que no me veo bien, no lo hagan tan obvio –les grite y me metí a mi habitación junto a Sakura y Yuki que nos siguió. –

Me tire en la cama, viendo el techo, las bolsas las había dejado en el suelo y las animas subieron a mi cama.

- Maka te ves bonita –me dijo Yuki-

- muchas gracias –le conteste, y lo tome y le di un beso en la mejilla de el, este movió la colita y Sakura tambien la movió alegre-

- no les hagas caso Maka, te ves muy bonita –me dijo Sakura, tambien la di gracias y un beso a mi anima, después llego Blair por la ventana, convirtiéndose en humana y mirándome con los ojos bien abiertos-

- ¡MAKA-CHAN! TE VES TAN LINDA –grito, abrazándome con todas sus fuerzas yo solo reía y ella tambien, nos pusimos a jugar y acomodar las cosas-

Soul POV

Después de tremenda golpiza, invite a aquel chico a la habitación de Maka y mía, para esperar a Kid si nos podía ayudar para llevarlo a su apartamento. Claro este no llegaba, quien sabe donde estaba, ya le había enviado un mensaje a su celular con 88 caracteres. Yo platicaba mientras con aquel chico sobre nosotros, sobre gustos, y teníamos varias cosas en común, nos encantaba la música, nos gustaban las fiestas entre otras más, claro el no es tan cool como yo, pero me cayo bien. Su nombre era Shinju, el de cabello negro, de mi edad, color de piel claro y ojos azules, el venia a quedarse a vivir con sus abuelos aquí a Death City, haci que tal vez lo vería muy seguido.

- lo se, pero creo que preferiría tocar la batería –dijo el mientras movía sus manos como si tocara una-

- yo la guitarra eléctrica –decía mientras hacia lo mismo que el, pero yo simulando una guitarra, reímos a carcajadas y se abrió la puerta, de esta entro Maka y Sakura, me le quede viendo ¿Enserio era ella?, ahí en la puerta vi a ella parada, viéndonos sorprendida, traía varias bolsas, pero me sorprendía el como se veía, traía: un short de mezclilla algo corto, una blusa naranja de manga caída, aunque tenia unos tirantes negros que sujetaban la blusa, unas zapatillas naranjas con unas calcetas largas de rayas naranjas y blancas, su cabello suelto y algo rizado, un maquillaje leve y creo q sus uñas pintadas... pero... ¡se veía linda! Y no puedo creer que yo, el chico cool, se haya interesado el como se veía. Me tape la nariz al sentir un liquido salir de mis fosas nasales, exacto, sangramiento nasal, esto no es cool, sangrar por una niña plana.

- ya se que no me veo bien, no lo hagan tan obvio –nos grito molesta, yo y Shinju guardamos silencio viéndola, ambos tapados de la nariz, vimos como entro a su habitación junto a mi anima, que había guardado silencia en todo este rato para guardar apariencias-

- yo... creo que... –no sabíamos que decir, nos limpiamos la nariz y nos quedamos viendo, alguien todo leve la puerta y abrí-

- Soul, ya estoy aquí, ¿Cuál es el problema? –era Kid, salvándonos de ese silencio tan incomodo después de ver a Maka-

- es que... –comencé a plantearle lo sucedido y escuche el grito de Blair diciendo que Maka se veía linda, yo solo me sonroje al recordarla, pero nadie se dio cuenta. Después de un rato Kid envió a Shinju en una limosina a su apartamento. Yo solo me metí a mi habitación y me recosté en mi cama, mire el techo pensativo, ¿Por qué vi a Maka tan linda?, esa pregunta me rondaba en la cabeza.

- Soul, la cena esta lista, haci que ven –escuche a Maka decir, suspire y sali, aun estaba con ese conjunto que la hacían ver linda, yo me senté y ella me sirvió a mi, a nuestras a animas y a Blair, ella se sentó frente a mi y comenzó a comer, comí en silencio mientras ella hablaba animadamente con Blair que ya iniciarían las clases en un día mas, me levante ya habiendo terminado y lave mi plato-

- gracias por la comida –le dije, ella solo me sonrió haciendo que me sonrojara un poco-

- no es nada –dijo mientras que tambien terminaba e iba a lavar su plato-

- por cierto, el se llama Shinju y se quedara a vivir en Death City haci que no intentes matar a un amigo mío Maka –dije riendo un poco-

- ¿eh? ¿ese pervertido vivirá aquí en Death City? –me dijo como si fuera el fin del mundo, yo rei de ella y esta solo hizo un berrinche, me burle un poco de esta y le revolví el cabello y esta se molesto un poco ya que me envió una mirada asesina, yo me voltee y me dirija a mi cuarto-

- buenas noches a todos... buenas noches Maka –le dije estando en mi puerta-

- pff... buenas noches Soul –me dijo sonriendo, le devolví la sonrisa-

- por cierto... no me estaba burlando de ti... –le dije algo apenado, la mire y tenia cara de duda-

- ¿eh? –solo emitió ese sonido, yo solo le sonreí-

- me refiero a que te ves bien con esa ropa idiota –le dije, la vi algo roja de la cara y desvió la mirada-

- idiota tu –me dijo molesta- aunque... gracias por eso –me dijo sonriendo algo sonrojada, sonreí y me metí a mi cuarto, me tire en la cama para ver hacia el techo, Yuki me había seguido, haci que se recostó junto a mi-

- vaya, mira que declarártele haci a una chica –dijo Yuki entre risas-

- no me le confesé, no seria cool confesármele a alguien tan plana como ella –dije tranquilo-

- si, claro como digas –me dijo mi anima, después de un rato me dio sueño, haci que mejor me cambie e intente conciliar el sueño, aunque la imagen de Maka apareció en mi mente, con esa ropa y esa sonrisa tan linda que tiene-

- esto no es cool –suspire, y volví a intentar dormir, espero ya no pensar en ella, sino será tan raro todo esto-

...oOoOoOoOoOo...

- ¡NOOOO! –se escuchaba un largo grito, nos encontrábamos todos en el parque en un picnic al cual me arrastraron a mi y a Maka, suspire cansado y mire a la que origino tal grito y ahora lloraba- no quiero que inicien las clases –lloraba descontrolada, su hermana menor solo reía y Kid solo la miraba con pena, Tsubaki sonreía algo apenada y Black Star... el tambien lloraba y nuestras animas, estaban con Blair en el apartamento-

- vamos no es tan malo Liz –le decía Tsubaki dándole unas palmaditas a su amiga-

- tiene razón, no es tan malo Liz –dijo Maka alegre, tratando de darle ánimos-

- pero... pero... no quiero –decía llorando, todos la miramos con pena, excepto Black Star que hacia berrinches-

- chicos... les quiero decir... que espero nos llevemos muy bien todos y seamos grandes amigos –nos dijo Kid sonriendo, todos sonreímos y suspire-

- bien... y ¿que tal un partido de Básquetbol, chicos? –les pregunte a mis amigos varones, estos asintieron y nos fuimos a las canchas frente a donde estábamos, y las chicas se pusieron a platicar animadas, seguro pensando lo que sucedería en el siguiente día, un dia que siento que marcara mi vida-

...oOoOoOoOoOo...

- ¡YUKI! –grite al ver todo un desorden en la habitación-

- ¡SAKURA! –grito Maka a mi lado por la misma razón-

- podemos explicarlo –decían los dos nombrados-

- nada de explicaciones –ambos dijimos y nuestras animas salieron corriendo al igual que nosotros los perseguíamos, nuestros amigos reían con pena, pero que más da, nuestros animas merecían su castigo-

Maka POV

Voy a matar a Sakura, ¿Cómo pudo dejar todo un desorden en la habitación? Suspire algo molesta, y me fui a perseguirla, nuestras animas tomaron rumbos diferentes y los perseguimos cada quien al suyo, Soul por su lado y yo por el mío

- perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón –decía mi anima mientras corría por los pasillos-

- no Sakura –le dije, corrimos y corrimos hasta que di una vuelta y juro poder ver el tiempo demasiado lento.

Yo dando vuelta a uno de los pasillos y ahí Soul tambien dando vuelta, el frenando al igual que yo quedando a pocos centímetros de tocar nuestros labios, nuestra respiración chocando contra el rostro del otro.

- perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón, perdón –Sakura daba vueltas alrededor de nosotros y nosotros aun seguíamos inmóviles en nuestros lugares, hasta que reaccione y me moví de ahí-

- lo siento Soul –dije apenada, sentía arder mi rostro, haci que baje la mirada-

- no lo siento yo –me decía el desviando la mirada-

- olvidemos esto ¿si? –le dije sonriendo-

- ¡Yuki! –se escucho el grito alegre que bien ya conocía, Pelusa-

- ¡corre Sakura! –grito Yuki, y Sakura le siguió, el mapache de Kim siguió a estos, no sin antes empujarme hacia Soul con fuerza, haciendo que callera sobre este pero para mi suerte no caímos al suelo, pero para mi mala suerte ahora si mis labios chocaron contra los de Soul en un suave rose, rápido nos separamos, yo totalmente roja sali corriendo hacia el apartamento, muy roja, los colores no bajaban de mi rostro, llegue a mi habitación, ya estaba limpia, tal vez Blair uso magia, yo me metí a mi cuarto, cerrando la puerta detrás mío, dejándome caer al suelo contra la puerta, abrace mis piernas y toque mis labios, ese era... mi primer beso... me sonroje al notarlo.

Después de eso, no fue fácil conciliar el sueño ya que en mi cabeza daba vueltas ese asunto, aquel beso accidental, que fue algo raro al sentir sus labios rosar los míos por unos breves instantes. ¡Por favor, ayúdenme a olvidar esto!

* * *

**Ok... creo que aquí es donde vienen los gritos ... /o.o\ -se tapa los oídos-**

**Jeje, bueno esto es todo, muchas gracias a los que han leído mi fic a pesar de mi larga tardanza, los quiero y ojala les haya gustado.**

**Por favor denme sus criticas constructivas, felicitaciones o como gusten.**

**PD: Tuve que cambiar el nombre del chico que le habia puesto "Junko" al nombre de "Shinju" ... me quede con la duda y me di cuenta que el nombre que tenia en mente era de mujer por su significado jeje n_nUU ...**

**Cuídense mucho**

**Nos leemos pronto!**

_¿Review...?_


	8. Chapter 8

**Jeje discúlpenme por la tardanza, peor exámenes finales, más exámenes extraordinarios TwT... Y más las fiestas, salidas a comprar regalos y levantadas bien tarde jeje xD pero aquí listo! ¡Les traigo este capitulo tratando de hacerlo más largo! :3 ... aunque no se si lo logre o no ._. ... espero lo disfruten n_n**

**PD: al que vean con nombre de "Shinju" es aquel chico pervertido... le cambie el nombre ya que el anterior era de mujer owoU**

**Disclairmer: Soul Eater no me pertenece ni ninguno de sus personajes (excepto los inventados xD)**

* * *

_**Capitulo VII: El primer día de Clases**_

Okey Maka, lo de ayer fue solo un accidente, no pasa nada, solo relájate, relájate, relájate, no pienses en eso, relájate... relájate... relájate... ¡NO ME PUEDO RELAJAR!

- Maka... ¿Por qué te estiras el cabello...? –Sakura me dijo, mientras me miraba aterrorizada en un rincón del baño-

- ¿¡Por qué! ¿¡Por que!... ¡yo misma me pregunto eso! –dije algo frustrada tirándome en el suelo, agarrándome la cabeza-

- jeje Maka, no pasa nada, lo que me dijiste no es algo por el cual preocuparse –me dijo mí anima sonriendo-

- no lo entiendes Sakura, yo... –intente defender mi argumento, pero me interrumpió ella-

- Maka, yo no entiendo eso de tu primer beso... no comprendo muy bien a los humanos en este momento ya que viví en el bosque de Death City por mucho tiempo... pero... fue algo accidental ¿no?, no creo que debas de preocuparte, aparte... –me comenzó a hablar seria, vaya no pensé que ella hablara tan seria y sincera- por lo que leí en un manga de Patty decía que si tu no esperabas ese beso, y tu no lo correspondes no contaría exactamente como tu primer beso, o solo si tu lo desearas en verdad si contaría, pero en este caso fue algo casual, solo un rose de labios accidental, así que no te preocupes –me comenzó a hablar con su voz de siempre como una niña, pero a la vez que algo seria, sonreí al verla y suspire-

- vaya Sakura, no pensé que me podrías dar un consejo como ese –le dije ya calmada y la tome en brazos, comenzó a mover la colita alegre- muchas gracias por todos amiga –le sonreí y le di un beso en la cabecita-

- de nada Maka, para eso somos amigas y compañeras –sonrió feliz-

- bien, ahora a terminar de arreglarme –comencé a peinarme y terminar de ponerme mi uniforme, compuesto de una falda color vino de cuadros, un chaleco sin manga color beige, con una blusa de manga corta de botones color blanco, un moño vino, unas calcetas blancas llegando más arriba de la rodilla, con unas zapatillas negras, mientras que mi cabello lo sujetaba por dos coletas- listo –sonreí al ver mi uniforme bien ordenado, mi cabello bien acomodado, perfecta, salí del baño y ahí me lo tope, a aquel chico de orbes rojos, me estaba poniendo nerviosa el no dijo nada y yo solo me tranquilice y pensé en las palabras de Sakura- Hola Soul, buen día –le dije sonriente dándole paso para pasar, el parecía callado, pero mejor no le di importancia y me fui por algo de pan tostado y mermelada-

- Yo tambien quiero Maka –me decía el anima de Soul que estaba en el sillón y salto hacia mi y Sakura-

- yo igual –movió su colita mi anima- por cierto... ¿a donde va Blair todas las mañanas y llega noche? –pregunto curiosa mientras yo les preparaba lo que pedían-

- es que ella esta trabajando en... ahora que lo mencionas... ¿en donde esta trabajando? –me quede pensativa unos instantes para luego continuar, prepare unos huevos y algo de jugo de naranja, después de un momento llego Soul quien parecía ya como siempre, suspire ante eso pues no quería pensar más en lo ocurrido, aunque la verdad se veía bien con su uniforme un pantalón color vino, una camisa blanca algo desabrochada y una corbata no muy bien acomodada, suspire y después de desayunar los 4, salimos Soul y yo al Shibusen tomando nuestras mochilas, y sin nuestras animas, que se quedaron viendo la tele-

- eit, ¿esta bien dejarlos solos en casa de nuevo? –me pregunto Soul-

- amm... no estoy muy segura... pero es lo que nos queda –dije con fastidio, suspiramos y fuimos directo al Shibusen-

... oOoOoOo ...

Bien, todos los chicos del Shibusen, estense listos para irnos todos juntos para que sepan donde esta el lugar –hablaba Kid a todos los alojados, era el primer día de todos, pero algunos no conocían el camino al instituto, y los nuevos tendríamos que checar sobre nuestra papelería y demás... aunque Blair ya había hecho eso-

- ¡Ok! –asentimos todos, mientras que me encontraba perdida en medio de todos, ya que Soul me dejo sola, pff... ese idiota-

- como matare a Soul... –sisee molesta para mi misma, mientras cerraba mi puño-

- hola Maka-chan –escuche una voz muy conocida para mi, me di la vuelta y vi a Tsubaki algo perdida al igual que yo-

- ¡Tsubaki! ¡Buenos días! –la salude alegre, al fin ya no estaba sola-

- Buenos días Maka-chan –me sonrió y volteo a todos lados- ¿Tambien te dejaron sola? –me pregunto, solo suspire asintiendo y entre las dos dimos un largo suspiro para luego reír las dos, vaya tontos que son Soul y Black Star-

No la pasamos platicando ambas por todo el rato, hasta que los encontramos a los chicos, aunque... Soul tenia que zafarse de Kim, jeje vaya loca esa... aunque... pensé que nos íbamos a llevar bien... mejor trato de ignorarla, no quiero volver a discutir. Nos reunimos después con Liz y Patty que estaban escapando de Kid, platicamos de cualquier cosa para matar el tiempo mientras esperábamos a que llegara algún autobús que nos llevaría a todos. Paso tiempo para que llegara, pero todos mis amigos y yo subimos al mismo autobús y Soul me agarro a mi del brazo llevándome hasta la ultima fila, yo me quede perpleja y las chicas nos siguieron, Soul se sentó y me jalo a mi y luego a Tsubaki sentándonos en la misma fila y el se hizo bolita delante de nosotras diciéndonos que pusiéramos nuestros bolsos sobre el. Nosotras solo reímos y callamos al ver a Kim entrar buscando por todos lados.

- ¿has visto a Soul? –me pregunto a mí con voz muy fría, mientras nuestras miradas chocaban haciendo saltar chispas-

- jeje no lo hemos visto Kim –dijo Tsubaki riendo nerviosa-

- entonces ¿que es eso blanco? –nos pregunto molesta haciéndonos temblar del miedo, no sabia que decir Tsubaki hasta que a mi se me ocurrió algo-

- es que Yuki y Sakura nos siguieron así que los estamos escondiendo –dije acariciando el cabello de Soul como si fuera a Yuki quien acariciaba, aunque... la verdad su cabello era muy sedoso y muy lindo, casi parecía pelaje... ok estoy alucinando ya-

- Hmm... –se nos quedo viendo como si mintiéramos y luego suspiro rendida- tienes razón, le pelaje de Yuki es horrible y maltraído, el cabello de MI Soul es más hermoso que esa bola de pelos –dijo orgullosa, para luego irse y nosotras suspiramos aliviadas, y cuando Soul intento salir, regreso y se volvió a esconder nosotras poniéndonos más nerviosas-

- y ¿saben a que autobús subió? –pregunto-

- al autobús 4 –dijimos, mientras más lejos estuviera, nosotras mejor-

- muy bien, muchas gracias y así fue como se bajo y nosotras suspiramos ahora si aliviadas, sacando a Soul, aunque Tsubaki se quito del lugar y se fue con Black Star que estaba a lado de nuestros asientos, no sin antes guiñarme el ojo, aunque no se por que... ¿Qué estaría pensando?-

... oOoOoOo ...

- Jajajaja viejo, vamos a ser los más geniales en el Shibusen –grito el chico eufórico, nosotras solo reíamos, el autobús iba andando recorriendo las calles de Death City-

- claro, pero yo seré el más cool y guapo de todos –dijo Soul arrogancia, solo rodee los ojos-

- claro, un chico tonto, "cool", pervertido y todo un Don Juan será el chico más genial –dije, aunque la verdad si, a muchas de las chicas les gusta ese tipo de chicos que conquistan a todas... no las comprendo-

- claro que lo seré –dijo el- oye pero quita lo de tonto, pervertido y Don Juan, no soy de esos tipos –dijo el mirándome molesto, solo sonreí al verle y le saque la lengua como si fuera niña pequeña, y así empezamos nuestra disputa, Black Star claro se ponía a gritarnos que el seria el dios de todos los dioses y bla bla bla, Kid... trababa de mantener le simetría, las gemelas solo hacían lo de siempre Liz maquillarse y Patty jugar, Tsubaki solo trataba de mantener la calma y tratar de que su amigo no saltara por las ventanas-

- eit Soul, acomódate esa corbata –le dije a mi amigo, quien solo hizo una mueca- ... ¿no te la sabes poner? –le dije como burla-

- claro que se como ponérmela –dijo volteando la cara algo sonrojado de la vergüenza-

- ¿entonces acomódatela y póntela bien? –le rete, el solo me miro e intento ponérsela, lo cual no funciono, siguió peor y yo solo solté una carcajada limpia, todos estaban muy ocupados para ponerme atención-

- ok, no se haci que dejame en paz –dijo el molesto, yo solo sonreí y me acomode para poder ponérsela bien, parece que se exalto por que me le acerque, aunque no se el por que... o si... creo que ya se por que... o tal vez no... dios mi cabeza dará vueltas si sigo pensando en eso-

- listo –le dije sonriente al acomodarle la corbata, se miro y volteo a verme sorprendido-

- ¿Cómo sabes... –no termino la pregunta, pero sabia la respuesta que quería-

- vengo de un internado de chicas, pero hay veces que llegaban niños a los cuales teníamos que ayudar a acomodarse la ropa cuando se iban, las demás niñas no lo hacían solo yo y Blair ayudábamos en ese aspecto, ya que nosotras teníamos otro trato... bueno a veces las demás nos ayudaban, pero fui aprendiendo con el paso del tiempo, aprendí muchas tareas del hogar, casi casi como si fuera un ama de casa que sabe de muchas cosas domesticas –dije sonriente, me recargue en mi asiento recordando la imagen de todas las niñas-

- vaya... y ¿Por qué tenían ustedes dos otro trato? –me pregunto, una sonrisa llena de tristeza fue lo único que pude mostrar-

- nosotras fuimos encontradas en la puerta del convento cuando éramos apenas solo unas bebes... bueno... Blair me encontró a mi ahí en la puerta... la verdad es que no tenemos muchas pistas de nuestros padres... no sabemos si están vivos o muertos... o que les sucedió... –dije... era algo que me costaba contar-

- lo siento... –dijo el- pero... si vienes a Death City... ¿entonces tienes una pista de ellos? –pregunto-

- eso creo... tengo la esperanza de que tal vez los puedo encontrar o por lo menos alguna pista más de ellos –dije con esperanza-

- y ¿cual es esa pista? –pregunto, yo solo saque de mi mochila una carta que decía Para: Blair-

_Disculpa por dejar aquí a mi hija pero de verdad necesito que la cuides por mi, cuídala mucho, a mi no me gusta la idea de abandonar a mi hija pero era la única opción para que estuviera a salvo, su nombre es Maka Albarn, ella lo es todo para mi y para mi esposo pero saber algo de nosotros es muy peligroso, se que estudiaría ahí en el convento junto a otras niñas pero me gustaría que al cumplir 13 años la enviaran al Shibusen es una gran secundaria y supongo que a ella le encantara, ahí sabrá algo sobre nosotros y el director es buena persona y yo se que le ayudara, se que tu no eres una chica normal haci que has de entenderme, acompáñala y cuídala, te lo suplico, se que puedo confiar en ti, y si te preguntas por que lo se, bueno pues yo tampoco soy muy normal que digamos_

_Te la encargo mucho_

_Atte. Kami_

El leyó la carta hasta el fin y se quedo pensativo.

- Kami... –dijo algo pensativo-

- ¿eh? ¿La conoces? –pregunte a el-

- la verdad no se, ese nombre me es familiar... pero no se de donde... –dijo algo pensativo- si recuerdo algo te informo Maka –me dijo para tranquilizarme, le sonreí cálidamente, a lo cual no se por que desvió la mirada mirando hacia el frente- bueno y ya llegamos entonces –dijo sonriendo viendo por la ventana-

- ¿eh? ¿¡Enserio! –dije emocionada brincando a Soul que se encontraba del lado de la ventana, la verdad me hinque en mi asiento, apoyándome en el borde de la ventana, mirando por la ventana, dejando en medio a un sorprendido Soul, yo opte por no ponerle atención- ¡wow! Es realmente grande el Shibusen –exclame mirando la gran estructura gigante, algo gótico su estilo, era una estructura muy inimaginable, recordaba solo un poco de la estructura de la ultima vez, pero no había puesto mucha atención a esta-

- Bienvenidos al Shibusen –nos anuncio Kid que se encontraba cerca de nosotros, todos aplaudieron y festejaron, no por las clases, sino por las fiestas, nuevos amigos y demás que venia. Salimos del autobús al detenerse este, bajamos y ocultamos al peliblanco, ya que Kim lo buscaba como loca, veía como muchos estudiantes llegaban en auto, o caminando, no creo que todos tengan animas, tal vez muchos no los tienen... así que hay la posibilidad de que... –

... oOoOoOo ...

- NYAJAJAJAJAAJA! ¡ADMIREN AL DIOS DE ESTE INSTITUTO MORTALES! –decía Black Star arriba de una de las estructuras-

- bájate de ahí mono de circo, vas a romper algo –grito Kid, quien para el parecía lento el tiempo cuando nuestro egocéntrico amigo rompió la estructura, dejando a Kid muy... amm... mal-

- Vamos Kid eso no es nada –decía Liz, Patty le daba palmaditas para reconfortarlo-

- Black Star, discúlpate con Kid-kun –dijo Tsubaki a su compañero-

- ¿¡que tal viejo! –dijo Soul encontrándose con el otro pervertido, Shinju, que estaba en la puerta principal del Shibusen, suspire fastidiada, solo lo salude cortésmente y me fui a buscar a la secretaria para que me dieran mi salón y mi horario, dios esto es grande-

- y... ahora en donde estoy –me dije viendo que estaba entre tres caminos, ahora ¿a donde voy?-

- perdón, pero estas perdida, así que si quieres te ayudo –escuche una voz masculina a mis espaldas, voltee y vi aun hombre de cabello rojo largo, con ojos verdes, lo mire fijamente y el e miro tambien fijamente, sus ojos comenzaron a salirle lagrimas al igual que le escurría la nariz- Ma...! –una tacleada fue la que recibió, parecía tan lento como paso todo-

- Hola Maka –dijo Kid, quien fue el que tacleo a aquel hombre, riendo nervioso-

- Hola Kid... –le mire extrañada... ¿Cómo llego aquí si estaba muy traumado?-

- Maka, necesitas ayuda para encontrar a la recepción, ¿verdad? Yo te ayudo, así que vamos por aquí –me dijo dirigiéndome sin dejarme hablar, voltee a ver al hombre medio rarito tirado en el suelo... pobre hombre-

Kid POV

¡Estuvo cerca! ... ese Spirit arruinaras todo si te dejamos sola con ella. Respeta la decisión de Kami que dijo... antes de que desapareciera y le perdiéramos el rastro... Llevaba a mi prima por los hombros, guiándola por los pasillos, hoy las clases iniciarían una hora después, pero aun así los alumnos tendrían que checar alguna papelería y cosas faltantes. Muchos andarían perdidos, pero ya le encargue a Liz, Patty y los demás que me ayudaran con esto, por lo tanto, yo debo cuidar a Maka de Spirit.

- y aquí es Maka, apúrate antes de que se llene aquí –le dije sonriendo-

- claro –me dijo sonriente yendo con la secretaria, solo tardo unos minutos y ya se estaba llenando, por suerte ella ya estaba siendo atendida y no demoro mucho- listo, ya tengo mi salón y mi horario –sonrió muy alegre, en verdad le gustaba estudiar... igual que Kami-

- y ¿que salón te toco? –pregunte con curiosidad-

- amm... veamos... –comenzó a leer la hoja en manos, comencé a rezarle a todos los dioses que conocía por que tocáramos en el mismo- 1er año Salón Luna creciente –dijo sonriente mirándome a los ojos- ¿Dónde se encuentra ese salón Kid? –pregunto, suspire aliviado-

- después te digo, vamos con los demás –le dije a lo cual sonrió y asintió-

... oOoOoOo ...

- mira, Kid esta muy junto a esa chica –escuche unos susurros-

- ¿será su novia? –se preguntaban algunas chicas, yo solo suspire y mire a Maka quien solo tenia la vista fija adelante, supongo que no es de esas chicas que se deja llevar mucho por rumores que sabe que no son ciertos, es bueno que no le afecte, por que seguirán así por un tiempo-

- ey Kid, tienes mucha popularidad en el Shibusen ¿no? –dijo mi prima-

- no se si sea popularidad... o solo quieren acercarse a mi por que soy el hijo del director del Shibusen y por ello tengo dinero –dije mientras caminaba, ella asintió comprendiendo tal vez la situación-

- pues en ese caso muchas chicas deben de estar tras de ti... y ¿tienes una que te guste? –pregunto curiosa-

- ¿eh? –me miro fijamente... ¿mi prima no se estará enamorando de mi?- ¿tu no estarás... –trate de preguntar aunque con miedo en mi tono de voz, pero ella solo salto exaltada interrumpiéndome-

- por supuesto que no –dijo realmente exaltada y sonrojada- no me enamoro tan fácilmente, aparte el extraño cosquilleo en la mano que siento al tocarte... no creo que sea amor, es más algo familiar... cuando toco tu mano –tomo mi mano mostrándome nuestras manos juntas- así, debería sentir algo más... profundo... pero lo que siento es lo mismo que siento cuando Blair y yo nos tomamos de las manos, algo cercanos, como si fuéramos hermanos, o algo como familia –dijo sonriente mirándome con esos ojos jades y un leve rosa en sus mejillas, sonreí ante sus pensamientos y suspire-

- Hmm... y que tal si... me dices ¿primo o hermano o algo como eso? –le dije-

- ¿enserio?... seria genial... Kid-nii-chan –dijo ella muy alegre, sonreí, de seguro si hubiéramos vivido juntos seria así, ella llamándome de esa forma... o solo nii-chan... me hubiese gustado compartir muchos momentos felices contigo prima-

Soul POV

- lindas, la recepción esta por allá, solo sigan derecho, hasta donde topa dan la vuelta a la derecha y listo –dije a unas chicas que pasaron con la boca abierta por verme-

- jaja las traes muertas –dijo mi compañero a mi lado, Shinju, se había hecho buen amigo mío y espero siga así esto-

- claro, soy un chico muy cool, ¿como no lo iban a estar? –dije orgulloso, reímos los dos y comenzamos a caminar hacia donde íbamos a quedarnos de ver cuando Kid corrió diciendo "¡Esto es peligroso!" cuando le dijeron las gemelas que Maka había entrado sola al Shibusen, ¿que es lo que pasaba? ¿Tan terrible era eso?-

Yo seguí platicando con mi amigo Shinju, y ayudando a varias chicas lindas por supuesto, pasamos hablando sobre música, aunque después se nos unió Liz, cuando llegamos al lugar, Patty se la paso dibujando algo en el suelo... no se la verdad que era.

- oh, entonces Shibusen tambien ¿tiene muchos premios en cuanto a ciencia, deportes y muchas cosas más? Wow, enserio es una alegría entrar aquí –escuche la voz de Maka, voltee de donde provenía la voz y algo hizo que mi mente quedara en blanco-

- ¿¡EH! –Liz, Shinju y yo nos quedamos de lo más sorprendidos al verla sujetada de la mano de Kid, bueno yo sentí algo dentro de mi... pero no se que...-

- vaya, Kid, diste un gran paso –dijo Liz sonriente mirando-

- ¡wow! Kid no pierde el tiempo –dijo Patty-

- ¿a que se refieren ustedes? –pregunto mi amigo mirando a las gemelas-

- nada que les incumba –dijeron las gemelas, yendo junto a Kid y Maka, sonrientes y platicando mientras Maka tambien se la pasaba de lo mejor con ellas-

- Soul, ¿aun no llegado Tsubaki? –llego Maka poniéndose frente a mí, mirándome con sus orbes jade-

- no lo se, pregúntale a tu novio Kid –dije de la nada, sin pensar en mis palabras-

- ¿eh? –me miro confundida- ¿novio? No tengo novio... pff... bien si no sabes mejor voy a buscarla –dijo yéndose-

- ey, Tsubaki es la chica de cabello negro y largo ¿no? –le pregunto Shinju quien se encontraba a mi lado, haciendo que se detuviera-

- si, es ella –le contesto Maka, yo solo mire la situación-

- ella estaba con su amigo peli azul que solo esta gritando que será el mejor dios, se cayo y lo estaba curando, no ha de tardar en llegar aquí –le dijo Shinju sonriente, ¿sonriente? ... el estará interesado en... ¿Maka? –

- vaya, entonces si no ha de tardar, ese tonto de Black Star solo causando problemas –dijo Maka suspirando y dedicándole una sonrisa a Shinju el cual se sonrojo y desvió la mirada, pero Maka no noto esto y volteo con Kid, que por un momento logro darme rabia y no se el porque-

- Kid-nii-chan, me dirás en que salón estas horita que estén todos ¿verdad? –le dijo Maka acercándose, ¿nii-chan?... suspire aliviado cuando dijo eso, tal vez entonces no era lo que pensaba al verlos de las manos-

- claro Maka –dijo Kid sonriendo, parecía muy feliz, como si algo se zafara de sus hombros, al igual que las gemelas, ¿Qué es lo que sucede aquí?... parece haber algo-

- vaya, entonces sucedió algo para que se quieran como familia –suspiro Shinju, lo mire como miraba a Maka... enserio parecía que... mejor dejo estos pensamientos que tengo, sino no podre poner atención en la vista-

... oOoOoOo ...

Maka POV

Tsubaki y Black Star llegaron después de un rato, la razón de su tardanza como dijo Shinju es que se cayo, rompiendo algo de nuevo, y se golpeo en la cabeza y Tsubaki tan gentil y tolerante que es con el, lo ayudo a recuperarse.

- bien Maka, deseabas saber en que salón tocamos nosotros ¿no? –dijo Liz-

- si –dije esperando la respuesta-

- ¡la clase Luna Creciente todos! –dijo Patty repitiendo varias veces la clase-

- ¿eh? un momento... ¿todos? –dije sorprendida mirando todos los que me rodeaban, hasta aquel pervertido del avión, que ahora se comportaba amable, me invadió una felicidad, pues no estaría sola mi primer año en este grande instituto-

- jajajaja pues mira que sorpresa, tambien estaremos juntas niña –escuche una voz un tanto escalofriante, voltee a ver y mi mirada se topo con aquella chica tan insoportable... Kim... y su amiga que la sigue por todos lados que solo tenia una mirada fría, Jacqueline-

Ok... este año seria algo extraño y con muchas sorpresas... ya quiero que inicien las clases y llegar a casa para contarle todo a Blair y Sakura... al igual que a Yuki, por supuesto.

... oOoOoOo ...

- Hola chicos, mi nombre es Marie Mjolnir, seré su maestra de planta, por favor trátenme bien y no me obliguen enviarlos con el director –dijo una mujer rubia de ojos cafés... al parecer, ya que tenia un parche en uno de sus ojos, era muy bonita y captaba la atención de muchos adolecentes con sus hormonas locas, mientras las chicas admiraban el cuidado de su piel y cabello, espero llevarme bien con ella, todos nos encontrábamos al frente del salón, aun no tomábamos nuestros asientos, fue mencionando nuestros nombres para colocarnos en nuestros asientos, los menciono uno por uno hasta llegar a mi- Maka Albarn –dijo sonriente, pero luego cambio su semblante y me miro-

- ¿si? ¿sucede algo? –pregunte curiosa-

- no nada, gusto en conocerla señorita Albarn –dijo sonriendo, yo le devolví la sonrisa y me dirigí en donde me debía colocar, Tsubaki estaba a mi lado y del otro lado de ella Black Star, mientras Kid y las gemelas se encontraban atrás de nosotras y Shinju tambien se encontraba detrás-

- Soul Eater E... –dijo Marie, pero fue interrumpida-

-no me gusta ese apellido... por favor con Soul Eater esta bien –dijo Soul colocándose a mi lado, Marie sonrió y solo asintió, mire a Soul que solo esta en silencio, recargando su codo en la mesa mientras apoyaba su mano su cabeza viendo todo con aburrimiento, ya habían terminado de acomodarlos pero al ultimo alguien entre los ya sentados hubo un reclamo-

- ¡disculpe! ¡esto debe ser un error! –escuche a alguien reclamarle a Marie, una voz conocida- YO debía estar junto a Soul, esto debe ser un error, ahora la obligo a que me cambie de lugar –ordeno Kim, aquella peli rosa obsesionada con Soul, ¿razón? No se sabe aun, ¿porque será así? me pregunto-

- pero... pero... –pequeños sollozos salieron de ella, mientras que Kim seguía con su aire de autoridad, no le importaba ver a Marie a punto de llorar-

- ... ey, Kim, no debes de ser así con los maestros, eso va en contra de las reglas –se levanto de su asiento-

- ¿y que? Solo un poco de dinero y sirve para tenerla en mis pies –dijo Kim con una gran sonrisa, Kid solo la fulmino, mire a Soul tambien hacer lo mismo-

-no supe cuando fue que me levante de mi asiento, solo se escucho un ruido sonoro mientras mis puños casi se enterraban en aquella mesa frente a mi, la silla casi cae pero fue detenida por Tsubaki al notar mi reacción, el silencio reino en el salón, llamando la atención de todos, hasta de aquellos que ni prestaban atención a mucho- ¡oye! Si lo que quieres es un asiento junto a tu "prometido", si quieres toma el mío, pero deja a Marie, ¿no ves que esta conteniéndose de no llorar al no saber que hacer en una situación? O ¿no tienes corazón para apiadarte?, ¿Qué te sucede? –le dije mirándole a los ojos desde mi lugar, ella solo desvió la mirada un momento diciendo algo, no lo pude escuchar, pero parecía a ver visto tu rostro triste, después tomaste tu compostura y me miraste ya no desafiante-

- ya no me importa el asiento, ya lo contagiaste con tus piojos –dijo ella volviendo a su asiento solo haciéndome enfadar algo-

- ¿piojos? –apreté mis puños y me senté, todos ya habíamos puesto atención-

- jeje gracias señorita Albarn, bueno sin más interrupciones por favor iniciemos con mi clase que es Matemáticas –dijo ella sonriente, bien por fin algo bueno en mi vida, algo en lo que era mi fuerte-

- por fin algo en lo que soy muy bueno –escuche decir algunos asientos delante de donde me encontraba. Un chico medio calvo con unos lentes de botella era el que dijo esto, sonreí, no había nadie hasta el momento que me ganara, veremos quien gana esta vez- y te lo demostrare a ti mi querida Kim –dijo algo meloso, apegándose a la mencionada que solo con una mueca se comenzó a alejar de este, pidiéndole a Jacqueline que le cambiara el lugar, rei al ver aquella escena tan graciosa-

Marie dio sus clases mientras los demás tomábamos nota y resolvíamos algunos problemas, claro yo me peleaba contra aquel chico para ganar, era una competencia realmente reñida.

... oOoOoOo ...

El tiempo paso, las clases en verdad eran normales, clases que te enseñaban en cualquier otra escuela, enserio, ¿este era un instituto en el que iban muchos estudiantes con animas? Ya no sabia la respuesta a eso, pero admito que este primer día de clases fue emocionante... y admito que rei por algunas tonterías de Black Star, y eso fue por que se creía que sabia todo por ser un "dios" y contestaba cosas a lo tonto, pero cosas que ni siquiera se acercaban a la respuesta correcta.

Pasamos un buen descanso todos, hasta Kim, que dejo de ser hostigosa un tiempo y platico conmigo amablemente, tal vez algo que dije le abrió un poco el corazón, eso espero.

Tambien hubo algo que no me gusto muy bien del todo... y fue que en clase de educación física tendríamos que llevar un uniforme... emm... muy corto podría decirse... y a mi me daba algo de pena... aunque dicen que con eso nuestros cuerpos serán más ligeros, aunque eso si, todas las chicas debemos tener mucho cuidado cuando nos cambiemos o duchemos, ya que un tonto pervertido nos puede ir a tratar de vernos a todas. Y ahora que recuerdo... recordar poner a tres idiotas en mi lista negra de tener cuidado con ellos... y hablo de Black Star, Shinju y Soul.

... oOoOoOo ...

- y eso paso hoy –les dije a mi anima, a Yuki y Blair mientras me la pasaba sentada en el sofá y estos me miraban desde el suelo con una sonrisita, yo les conté lo vivido-

- ¡wow! Me hubiese haber visto a Kim siendo amable contigo –dijo Sakura-

- ¿yo puedo ir cuando hagan ejercicio? –dijo Yuki con inocencia, hasta que vio las miradas asesinas de todas- ... etto... pero es para poder tambien correr y jugar –dijo cubriéndose, solo suspire y trate de no matarlo-

- y Maka, ¿encontraste algún chico lindo con quien tener aventuras? –pregunto Blair pícaramente sacándome un gran sonrojo-

- BLAIR –grite sonrojada, haciendo que Soul casi tirase los refrescos y algo de frituras que traia para ver juntos una película-

- jajaja hasta crees que obtendrá alguna cita la planita de Maka –dijo Soul sentándose junto a mi, dejando las cosas sobre la mesa que teníamos enfrente-

- Maka... CHOP –eso se mereció, un fuerte golpe con mi enorme enciclopedia-

- ¿me das palomitas? –me pregunto Yuki-

- claro –sonreí, mientras veíamos la película que acababa de comenzar, mi amigo inconsciente despertaría en unos minutos, mientras lo dejaría así, para nosotros cuatro, disfrutar de la película mientras-

* * *

**Aqui termina, ¿les gusto? ... espero si... digame cosas para mejorar, pero no acepto insultos ...**

**Gracias por quienes han seguido mi fic**

**Les deseo una Feliz Navidad y Prospero Año Nuevo a todos n_n**

_¿Review...?_


End file.
